


I Hate Tweek Tweak

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Accidental Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Craig, Break Up, Dildos, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealous Craig, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partying, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Sex Toys, Top Tweek Tweak, Underage Drinking, jealous tweek, minor Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, past Thomas/Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig wouldn't say he hates Tweek...actually no, he really really hates him. From how he's taller than him to how he's stronger than him. From how he seems to make Craig pissed off to how he seems to be better at a lot of things than Craig. Craig especially hates how Tweek makes him feel like there are butterflies in his stomach or how he looks at him with those green eyes. Craig absolutely hates him, and nothing can change his mind otherwise.





	1. I Hate Tweek Tweak

**Author's Note:**

> Okay one, yes I'm making Tweek top, only because I realized I like making Tweek top,fight me! Two, I just felt like writing one. If you're not into Tweek being top, then don't read this I guess and just read all my other Creek stories or read someone else's Creek stories. I don't know, you just do you man.
> 
> So if you are actually interested in reading this short chapter story, then...enjoy!

It was show and tell at school today and Craig decided to show off his new pet guinea pig. Craig adored his pet guinea pig, and he wanted to show his classmates how awesome he is.

"Craig, it's your turn."

Craig stood up and carefully took Stripe out of his cage. Craig walks to the front and held up his guinea pig. "This is Stripe, he's a guinea pig, and he's my best friend!" Craig said happily, though his expression didn't show it. Craig continued, "Stripe is an awesome guinea pig and he's super cool!

A kid raises their hand and spoke, "how is he cool? He's just a giant hamster isn't he?"

Craig glared at the kid and became defensive, "he's a guinea pig, not a hamster..."

"What's the difference? Aren't they both rodents?"

"Ew a rodent? Like a rat!?"

"So guinea pigs are giant gross rats!? Ew!"

Everyone started exclaiming different things and the teacher tried her best to quiet them. Craig started getting angrier and angrier as people kept making terrible remarks about Stripe. He finally snapped.

"Hey assholes! For the last fucking time, he's a fucking guinea pig! If you're going to insult him then know how to tell the difference you fucking idiots!"

"Craig Tucker, how many times have I told you to watch your language!" Craig simply glares at his teacher and flips her off. "That's it young man, take your hamster and go to the time-out corner!"

"Guinea pig you fucking bitch!" Craig exclaimed.

"Now Mr. Tucker!"

Craig huffed and walked towards the time-out corner. Craig sat on one of the chairs and watched as the rest of his class continued show and tell. Craig sighed and looked at his guinea pig.

"Hmph...those assholes don't know just how great you are Stripe..."

Stripe simply made a squeaking noise as a response. Craig smiled at his little guinea pig and starts stroking his head.

"...I-I like your guinea pig," a timid voice said. Craig turned his head and was surprised to see a blonde haired boy sitting next to him. Craig remembered this boy, he was Tweek Tweak, the twitchy kid that always seems to be sitting in the time-out corner for interrupting class with his sudden shouts and weird noises.

"...Thanks..." Craig said.

"U-um...I heard what you said about him u-up there...c-could you tell me how awesome he is?" Tweek asked.

Craig looked at the boy and grinned, which surprised Tweek. "Well Stripe is awesome because climbs on your body really fast!"

"Cool!"

"Yeah and he does this cool thing with his cheeks when he's eating, it's super cute, but also cool at the same time!"

 "Wow..."

"I know right? Stripe is my best friend in the world!"

"I-I wish I had a b-best friend..."

"How come you don't have one?"

"Nnnggg...p-people thinks I'm too weird so they don't really hang out with me that much..."

"I don't think you're weird," Craig said.

"Y-you don't?"

"Nah, you seem pretty cool. Anyone who appreciates guinea pigs are cool in my book."

"W-wow...thanks," Tweek smiled at the boy and Craig smiled at him. "C-could I um...hold Stripe?"

"Oh um...sure I guess," Craig carefully hands Stripe to Tweek. "Be careful though, Tweek doesn't handle strangers very well so forgive him if he suddenly-"

"Ha ha ha, looks! I think he likes me!" Tweek grinned as Stripe happily crawls onto Tweek's shoulder and starts nuzzling him.

Craig stares at the two and suddenly becomes angry. Stripe never did that with him. Why was Tweek so special? Craig suddenly couldn't take seeing his pet playing with a complete stranger so happily. So he did the only logical thing a five year old knows.

He punches Tweek in the face.

"Craig! Tweek!"

Craig was on top of Tweek and he started punching Tweek in the face. Tweek cried out and tried to get Craig off of him. Stripe was sitting in the corner, shivering in fear.

The teacher eventually pulls Craig away and Craig flips Tweek off as Tweek continues to cry. All of his classmates started to worry for Tweek and tried comforting him. Craig was surprised when everyone glared at him.

"I'm calling your parents this instance Craig!"

"It's his fault!"

"I-I was only playing with your g-guinea pig!" Tweek cried out.

"Jeez, Craig is such a jerk."

"Yeah, a total prick."

"He's an asshole!"

Craig stared at his classmates in shock. He stares at Tweek and suddenly his heart was full of hatred towards this boy. "I fucking hate you." Craig said before he was finally dragged out of the room.

From that day on, Craig has hated Tweek Tweak.

* * *

Craig doesn't hate Tweek Tweak...actually no, he really really REALLY hates him. Now it wasn't just the fact that Stripe favors Tweek over Craig since kindergarten that made Craig hate him, it was all the things that happened after that.

Now when Craig beat up Tweek in kindergarten and was sent home for it, he forgot that Stripe was still in the school. Craig realizes that his guinea pig was still in school, so he was about to tell his parents, but when he opens the door after he hears a knock, he sees Tweek holding HIS guinea pig.

"H-hey Craig, you forgot Stripe back in school so I-I thought I'd bring him back for you," Tweek said shyly. Now Craig would have felt happy that his guinea pig was being returned to him and that he would have put that whole fight in the past, but of course as soon as Tweek said, "you forgot," Craig became pissed.

"I did not fucking forget him! The stupid teacher just didn't give me enough time to grab him!" Craig exclaimed.

"O-oh well...um...y-you're welcome?" Tweek said nervously.

Instead of replying back or saying anything, Craig simply slammed the door in Tweek's face and headed to his room. When he puts Stripe on his desk, the little guinea pig immediately looked at the window. Confused, Craig look through the window and could see Tweek who is slowly walking away.

Craig was even more pissed off.

"How can you like him more than me! I'm the one who feeds you and play with you!" Craig exclaimed.

Stripe simply looked at Craig and made his little guinea pig noises.

"...God damn it! I can't stay mad at you...but I can stay mad at that guinea pig attention stealing asshole!" Craig huffed.

From then on, Craig's hatred towards Tweek continued and it only grew as time went by.

Once middle school came, Craig has become a bit more mature. True, he still flips people off, but he at least doesn't get angry easily. Though he still hates Tweek.

When puberty hit Craig, he somehow became very popular because of his height.

"Woah Craig, you're so tall!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Jesus man, puberty must have been kind to you," Token said.

"I guess...I don't see what the big deal is though. I'm just...taller..." Craig said.

"Yeah, but everybody knows that if you're taller then the chicks will totally be into you," Clyde said.

"I honestly don't care," Craig said. It was true, he had no interest in dating girls at the moment. He just wants to get through junior high and hope all the awkward phases his mom told him about will go by very quick.

Even though Craig didn't care, he did like receiving compliments and praises.

"You look cool when you're tall Craig!"

"Hey Craig! Could you help me reach something from the shelf. Only you can do it man!"

"I bet you don't even need a step ladder to get something!"

"You actually look cute when you're tall like this Craig."

Everywhere he goes, he receives compliments and praises. It was actually nice hearing people say something nice about him and also relying on him in getting something from high shelves.

"Wow Craig, you sure are popular. It must be nice being tall," Tweek said.

Craig turned and sighed. He unfortunately has a class with Tweek and he sits next to him. However, hearing Tweek complimenting him was nice.

"Thanks..." Craig said.

Tweek looks at him and smiles, he then turns back and got ready for class.

Craig looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Craig realizes that his hatred towards Tweek was a bit uncalled for when they were kids. Craig thought that now he's matured, he should stop hating on Tweek and maybe even be his friend one day.

That never happened after Tweek went through puberty.

"Is that...Tweek?"

"Woah...he's...tall."

"..."

Tweek Tweak was walking clumsily through the crowd as he tried to shake off the stares he was receiving. It was true, Tweek was taller, much taller than Craig actually. Craig simply ignored it and thought it won't change anything, but as soon as people realized Tweek was taller than Craig, they all completely ignored him and started praising Tweek.

"Tweek! How tall are you now?"

"U-um...I-I don't know....I haven't check yet..."

"Hey Tweek, could you help me reach this book off this shelf?"

"Sure!"

Seeing all of this made Craig boil on the inside. It only got worse when they were all changing in the locker rooms.

While Craig was changing and had a towel around his waist, Clyde, being the mischievous asshole he is, Clyde pulls Craig's towel off his body.

"God damn it Clyde! I told you taking people's towel isn't a fucking cool game!" Craig exclaimed as he tried his best to cover himself.

"Ha ha ha! You too Tweek!"

"Huh?" Tweek shrieked when Clyde suddenly pulls his towel.

Everyone was silent. Especially Craig.

"...Woah...puberty was REALLY kind to you Tweek..."

"P-please stop looking at it!" Tweek exclaimed as he quickly snatches his towel and covers himself.

Craig was both shocked and annoyed.

"Huh...it kinda look like he's a lot bigger than you Craig," Clyde said.

Craig simply punches him in the arm and grabs his towel, he then heads to the restroom to finish changing.

"Ow! He didn't have to punch me that hard!" Clyde whined.

"Yeah well...that was stupid move Clyde," Token sighed.

"...Hey...was it me...or did it look Craig was blushing?"

"...Probably you."

Since then, Craig's hatred towards Tweek grew even more.

Craig continued to hate Tweek every time Tweek does something better than Craig. Whether it was a project. Whether it was a test. Whether it was something in PE. Tweek Tweak somehow manages to beat Craig in almost everything, without even realizing it.

And Craig absolutely hates it.

Craig kept trying and trying to beat Tweek in something, but no matter what he did, he was always in Tweek's shadow. Everyone would praise Tweek on his hard work. They would give him awards for being a good student. Tweek would be showered in love by practically everyone.

No matter what Craig did, he could never beat him.

So once Craig entered high school, he decided to quit trying. Maybe then he wouldn't feel like a failure at everything.

"Alright kids, we're playing dodge ball."

All the kids groaned in response. Craig remained silent. He honestly didn't want to play dodge ball if Tweek was on his team or on the opposing team. He knew Tweek would be better than him.

After the teams were formed, Craig unfortunately was on the same team as Tweek. Fan-fucking-tastic.

The game was a blood bath. Everyone was getting hit by balls left and right. A kid even started crying when a ball hit their face. Soon, it was just Craig and Tweek on their team, and five kids on the other team. Craig knew they were doomed.

"Go get them Craig and Tweek!"

"Craig! Tweek! Craig! Tweek!"

Everyone who were on their team and were sitting were now chanting their names and encouraging them to do their best. The gesture was nice and all, but even Craig knew the odds were against them.

However, when Craig looked at Tweek, the blonde boy looked calmed, smug even.

"Get them!"

Ball started hurling towards their way and Craig barely managed to dodge them. Craig quickly grabs a ball and he managed to hit someone.

"Go Craig!" Clyde shouted.

Craig smiled to himself. Maybe he can do this. However, his excitement came to an end when Tweek grabbed all the balls he could carry and started throwing them wildly at the other team.

All of them were hit. Tweek managed to hit four people at once.

The coach blew his whistle and announced their team as the winners. "Good job Tweak! You really nailed them!"

"Woah Tweek, you were awesome!"

"Go Tweek!"

Everyone crowed around Tweek and started to congratulate him, while Craig was standing at the side, watching the entire thing.

"..." Craig suddenly feels angrier than usual. Without realizing, Craig grabs a nearby ball and throws it at Tweek.

It hits him in the face.

Tweek falls to the ground. Blood was coming out of his nose and it looked like his eye was hit as well. Tweek was probably going to get a black eye. Craig didn't care.

"Tucker! That was a fowl move! Apologize this instance!"

"..."

"Tucker!"

"Fuck. You." Craig simply said before he storms towards the locker room.

Once Craig was in the locker room, he immediately grabbed his clothes and was about to leave, but he was surprised to see Tweek standing in front of him.

"What the fuck is your problem!? What did I ever do to you man!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Shut up and don't talk to me asshole!"

"You're the one being an asshole here! Just talk to me or something! What did I do wrong!" Tweek suddenly grabs Craig and pulls him towards him. Craig falls against Tweek's chest and he started to blush in embarrassment.

Craig grit his teeth and pushes Tweek away from him. "My problem is that I fucking hate you!"

"That's not even a valid reason! What did I ever do to you?"

"Everything!" Craig exclaimed.

"....."

"I fucking hate you you...you fucking spaz!"

"...Grow up!" Tweek exclaimed then leaves the locker room.

"...I already did!" Craig calls back. Even though he said that, he didn't feel like he grew up at all. Craig guessed he was still immature somewhere.

After that fight, Craig and Tweek never talked to each other. Craig was glad for this, he can now avoid Tweek unless he's force to partner up with him or something.

However, even with the two not talking, Craig still gets annoyed whenever Tweek gets praised for his work, while Craig wonders why. Craig does the work, he even does the extra credit, but no matter what, he'll always be in second place.

One day, Craig suddenly felt sick on the day of a test. His mother thought he should stay home, but Craig needed to take that test, if he misses it then his grade will suffer. So Craig went to school and took that test.

"Hey Craig...you alright? You look pale..."

"I'm fine, just a little bug..."

"Dude, maybe you should just go home. I'm sure the teacher will let you take the test another time if you tell him..."

"No way, he's a total dick and will probably think I'm faking. Beside, it's not that bad. I'll be fine."

"If you say so man."

Clyde and Token looked to the front and got ready for the test. Craig got out his materials, but every time he moves, his felt dizzy.

"Ugh..." Craig winced as his head started hurting. He suddenly notices a pair of eyes on him. Craig look to the seat next to him and saw Tweek was staring at him. "What are you looking at?" Craig glared.

Tweek sighed and looked ahead.

Craig looks ahead himself and wished for this day to be over already.

After taking the test, Craig felt proud that all the answers were easy to him. So when school ends, Craig starts walking to school with a small smile on his face. However, his head starts hurting even more and he felt even sicker.

"Ugh...." Craig's vision suddenly starts getting blurry and he suddenly feels himself falling.

"Craig!" He felt hands on his body. "Craig? Are you alright?" That voice sounds familiar, but Craig's head hurts too much for him to focus. "Jesus, you're seriously warm. I knew you were sick the moment I saw you."

"...Fuck...off..." Craig muttered.

"Ugh...I'm taking you home..."

Home. Home sounds nice to Craig. Stripe is there. His bed is there. Home sounds nice about now.

He felt the person lift him up a bit and was dragging him somewhere. Home probably.

Craig's eyes were closed, so he didn't noticed that he has already reached his house. He just hears a doorbell and his mother answering.

"Oh my god! Craig!" He suddenly feels more hands on his body and his feet were no longer on the ground. His body hits something soft and familiar. His bed. Craig snuggled deeper into his bed and enjoyed the warm comfort.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes. After some rest I'm sure he'll be fine. Thank you again...um..."

"Tweek."

That was the last thing he hears before he fell asleep.

When Craig woke up, he felt a lot better. Craig got out of his bed and headed downstairs.

"Glad to see you're up. I told you you should have stayed home today."

"Sorry mom..." Craig tried to recall what happened earlier. He took the test. School was over. He was walking home. Then he felt dizzy and fainted....how did he get here? "Mom...how did I get here?"

"Oh dear, you must have been really sick. Well one of your friends helped get you home."

That's weird though. Clyde went home early and Token was practicing for a basketball game. So who...

"Um...who was it?"

"I think they said their name was...Tweek." Craig's body stiffen. Tweek Tweak helped him get home. Tweek Tweak basically saved him.

"Honey? You alright? You look...pale..."

"I'm fine...I'm just...going to go lay down again..."

"Do you want something to eat honey?"

"I don't think I can stomach down anything right now..."

"Alright, if you change your mom, just call for me." Craig nods and heads upstairs.

Craig lays on his bed and tries to process everything. Tweek, who was suppose to not talk to him, helped him get home when he fainted. Why? Why couldn't the guy just leave Craig alone?

"...God fucking damn it..." Craig groaned. He knew he has to thank the guy tomorrow, and Craig hates it.

The next day. Craig peeked over at Tweek during history. Craig tried to find a way to say thank you to him without actually talking to him. They were suppose to not be on speaking terms after all. In the end, Craig rips up a piece of notebook paper and write the word, "thanks," on it. Craig then folds the paper up and flicks it at Tweek's desk. Instead of landing on his desk, it hits Tweek in the face.

Tweek flinches when the paper hits him and glares at Craig, who pretended like nothing happened. Tweek sighs and looks at the piece of paper. Tweek picks it up and unfolds it. When Tweek read the single word on it, he smiles.

The rest of class went normal, aside from the fact that Craig's cheeks were a bit pink.

After class, Craig hurried to get out of there as fast as he could. He did not want to risk Tweek trying to talk to him. Craig was walking so fast, he didn't notice the person in front of him.

"Ah!"

"Fuck!"

The two fell back and Craig groaned in pained.

"Oh god! Sorry for cock making you fall!" Cock? What?

Craig looked up and saw a boy with dark blond hair. Craig has never seen this person before.

"It's fine dude, I wasn't looking where I was going anyways."

"S-still I hope fuck you aren't injured or anything...oh fuck! S-sorry!" The boy blushed when he realized what he was saying.

"You have a potty mouth dude," Craig chuckles.

"...A-actually I have Tourette syndrome. I just get nervous a lot and shit say stuff like that..."

"..." Craig looks at him and suddenly feels giddy.

"Ah! You probably don't want to fuck hang out with a guy like me! I'll probably cock make you ashamed to be with someone fuck like me!" Craig suddenly starts laughing. The boy looks at Craig and was surprised when Craig suddenly started laughing. "Oh god, you're laughing at fuck me!"

"N-no I'm not! i just...I like your Tourette syndrome."

"Huh?"

"I think it's cool. Heck, I wish I had it so I can say a bunch of shit without the consequences."

"Y-you actually shit like it?"

"Yeah man. It's cool. You're cool."

"You think I'm cool?"

"Yeah..."

"W-wow no one has ever cock said that to me...t-thanks..."

Craig smiled at the boy. His heart was beating awfully fast for some reason. "I'm Craig by the way."

"I-I'm Thomas. I just um...transferred here."

"Oh? Where did you go to school before?"

"I was actually cock home schooled. My mom shit thought it would be good for me to attend a cock sucking bitch p-public school."

Craig laughed even harder at the last sentence. He really likes this kid. "Hey Thomas, since you're new. Want me to show you around?"

"R-really?"

"Yeah man, you can also hang out with me and my friends at lunch and after school. If you want."

"I-I...cock! I would love to!" Thomas smiled.

The two finally realized they were still on the ground, so they got up and grabbed their stuff.

"So, what class do you have?"

"A-astronomy."

"That's my class too! Let's go together!"

"Okay."

Craig smiled and swung an arm around Thomas, leading the boy to astronomy class. The two chatted happily together while they walked. Craig feels somewhat better after talking to Thomas, he really likes him.

Unaware to Craig, a boy with blonde messy hair and green eyes was looking at them the entire time.

* * *

Craig's alarm was ringing and Craig groaned as he tries to turn his alarm clock off. Once it was turned off, Craig got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. After he got dressed, Craig headed downstairs to see his family eating breakfast.

"Morning dork," Tricia said.

"Morning midget," Craig smirked as he ruffles his sister's hair, to which she reply by flipping him off.

"Well, why are you up so early? You usually sleep away your life during your long breaks," Craig's dad said.

"Dad, how many times do I have to remind you? I got a job."

"A job? When?"

"Four days ago remember? Thomas helped me get a job at that small grocers in town? Geez, what's the point of telling me to get a job all the time if you're going to end up forgetting when I actually do get a job."

"I'm just not use to seeing my lazy son actually working for a living."

"Wow, thanks for the support dad," Craig rolled his eyes and grabbed some cereal and orange juice.

"Oh leave Craig alone. You should be happy that he's being productive during his winter break." Craig's mom said.

"Alright alright. I get it. I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks dad," Craig sighed.

After breakfast, Craig grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out to the door.

"Say hello to Thomas for me Craig," Craig's mom said.

"Sure thing."

"Are you and Thomas going to get married soon? I want to be a aunt already!"

"One, boys can't make babies. Two...I'm thinking about it." Craig almost chuckles when he hears his father choke on his coffee and starts coughing violently. It took awhile for Craig's dad to accept that Craig is gay and that he was dating Thomas, but thanks to Thomas' charming side, he managed to get Craig's dad to like him.

Craig got into his car and started driving to the local grocer. It wasn't as big as the supermarket, but if you want to get your groceries without waiting in those huge ass lines, then Mal's grocers was the place to be.

Craig parked his car in the employee parking lot and headed inside. Thomas greets him at the entrance.

"Morning Craig."

"Morning honey," Craig said as he kisses Thomas on the cheek.

"Quit it. Before Mal sees." Thomas chuckles.

"Too late, already saw it." Mal walks out of his office and handed Thomas the keys. "Well you boys have fun, I'm going to grab some drinks with the fellas."

"You know...you're not being a very good boss if you leave all the time..."

"Why do you think I have you two here? You make my job easier."

"By basically making us do all the work while you get yourself drunk," Craig sighed.

"Hey, I'm still your boss, I can easily fire you."

"Fair point," Craig smirked. Craig and Thomas waved goodbye to their boss, who they'll see again an hour before closing time. "Jesus, I can't believe that old fart is our boss."

"Hey, at least you got this job cock easily," Thomas said.

"Yeah...but only because you're a very charming fucker," Craig smiled.

"I don't know...he could have hired you because you're so fucking cute," Thomas said.

"I'm not cute," Craig blushed.

"You are to me..." Thomas pulls Craig in and kisses him on the lips. Craig moans as Thomas starts licking his lips. Craig slowly starts opening his mouth and...

"...Ahem..."

The two realized there was someone else with them so they quickly pulled away and looked at the person. It was Tweek.

"Oh! Um...hey cock Tweek!" Thomas blushed.

"..."

"Sorry...was I um...interrupting something?"

"No no...we were um...just...uh..."

"Yeah, you interrupted the best kiss in my life," Craig muttered.

Thomas elbows Craig in the arm and glared at him. "Sorry...um...is there something we can help you with?"

"Yeah...I was wondering if you have any Trix cereal. I looked in the cereal aisle, but I couldn't find any."

"Oh I think we have some in the back. I'll go get them," Thomas said.

Before Thomas could leave, Craig grabs him and pulls him to the side. "Dude, don't leave me alone with him..."

"Craig come on. I won't be long, besides...maybe you and Tweek can fix whatever the heck is between with you two."

"Never."

Thomas sighed and pulled his arm away. "Okay okay, you don't have to talk to him. I'll be back...please don't try to kill him."

"Not making any promises."

Thomas rolls his eyes and leaves to get the cereal. Craig stands behind the counter, feeling a bit awkward. Craig tried his best to look at anything but Tweek.

"So...you and Thomas huh?"

"..."

"When did you guys get together?"

"...Sophmore year...I asked him..."

"Huh...I never thought you'd be the one to ask him out."

"...Look. Why are you talking to me? I thought we swore to never talk to each other ever again."

"Technically, you made that up. I never agreed to anything," Tweek smirked.

"Ugh. You little piece of-"

"I'm back! Glad to see there isn't any blood on the fuck walls," Thomas said while holding a box of Trix cereal. Thomas scans the box, "that'll be a $1.99." Tweek hands Thomas two dollars and takes the box from him. "Thank you. Come again!" Thomas grins.

"Yep," Tweek smiles and finally leaves.

"Ugh...I hate it when he comes here...why couldn't he just shop at the fucking supermarket or something..."

"Maybe because he doesn't want to travel all the way there when we already have a supply of every type of cereal here?"

"Ugh..."

"Craig, seriously. What's your deal with him? He seems like a fucking bitch sweet kid."

"I agree that he's fucking bitch," Craig grinned.

"You know what I meant..."

"...I don't know man...every time he's around...I feel so angry...every time he does something that I do...he always seems to do better than me...it's annoying...it always makes me feel like...I can't do anything right..."

"Aw babe..." Thomas hugs Craig from behind, "you're perfect in my eyes." Thomas then kisses Craig on the cheek.

"Thanks honey. You always know how to make me feel better." Craig smiled.

"Don't I know it," Thomas grins. "Now let's get to work before more customers show up."

"Ugh...right...work," Craig sighed.

Thomas laughs and starts mopping. Craig sighs and starts restocking the shelves.

Even though Tweek showed up just a few minutes ago, Craig was glad to be with Thomas. Thomas always makes Craig feel okay.

* * *

"Craig...this is really gay," Clyde said.

"Dude, I'm gay."

"...Right..."

"Seriously Craig, you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, I've been with Thomas for three years already...I just...I want to show how much I love him."

"Aw...why are gay couples so cute?" Clyde gushed. Craig sighs and punches Clyde in the arm. "Ow! Come on man!"

"I'm starting to regret asking you to help me pick out a promise ring now..."

"Fuck you dude."

"Come on, let's just pick out a ring so Craig can give it to his boyfriend tomorrow," Token said.

"Right!"

The three looked around the shop until Craig saw two silver rings. They were plain and simple. They were perfect.

"Dude...you sure? Why not get something with more...pizzazz?"

"No...these are perfect for us..."

"Well I guess Thomas did agree to date Craig Tucker, the boy who like simple and boring stuff."

"Screw you," Craig chuckles. Craig purchases the promise rings and couldn't wait to give them to Thomas tomorrow at work. "...You think he'll like them?"

"Trust me dude, I'm sure Thomas will love anything from you," Token said.

"Yeah, and if he doesn't...we'll kick his ass and make him like them!"

"Thanks you guys. You're the greatest friends I'll ever have."

"Don't you know it," Clyde grinned.

After getting the rings, the three decided to head to the food court to get something to eat. Craig held the small black case close to his chest. He couldn't wait to see Thomas tomorrow.

* * *

Craig entered the grocers like usual, but instead of seeing Thomas greeting him like usual, he sees Hal and Thomas talking in Hal's office. Craig couldn't hear what they were saying, but the two looked sad and Hal patted Thomas' shoulder once they were done talking.

"Oh Craig...you're here..."

"Yeah...what was that about?" Craig asked.

"...It um...I'll tell you later..."

"...Alright man..."

The two didn't talk after that and just focus on working. Craig was working at the counter this time, so he barely got to see Thomas during his shift. Craig touched his back pocket and could feel the black case inside. He couldn't wait to talk to Thomas later.

Tweek suddenly enters the shop and Craig inwardly groaned. "You're here again?"

"What? I just need to buy some fruit man. Nothing wrong with that!"

"Ugh fine. Just get your fruit and leave already. I don't want you spoiling my mood."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"If you must know asswipe...I'm about to give Thomas a promise ring."

"Promise ring...to Thomas?"

"Yeah...so?"

"...Dude...didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?" Craig glared at him.

"...Never mind...I'll just get the fruit and leave." Tweek heads off to the produce aisle and quickly grabbed a bunch of bananas and three apples. Tweek comes back and after Craig scans them, Tweek hands him the money and leaves. Not once saying a word.

"..." Craig wondered what Tweek meant earlier. Probably something stupid, Craig thought. Craig sighed and tried not to let it get to him.

It was finally closing time and Craig waited patiently for Thomas, who was talking to Hal once more. Craig wondered what those two were talking about. Thomas eventually comes out of the store and walks towards Craig.

"Hey...sorry for the wait..."

"It's fine...what were you two talking about?"

"...Craig...I have something important to tell you..."

"Me too," Craig smiled.

"Oh...um...I guess you should go first..."

"Well duh, I always go first," Craig grinned. Craig pulled the black case out of his back pocket and opened it. Thomas eyes widen when he saw the rings.

"Craig...what..."

"These are promise rings. I know we've only been dating for three years and all...but I really like you man...and...and I was hoping that maybe once we graduate and live with each other...we could...we could get married one day..." Craig blushed.

"Craig..."

"I-I know this will take some time to think and stuff but...here...I hope you'll accept them," Craig takes one ring and puts it on Thomas' left ring finger. Thomas looks at the ring and suddenly, starts crying. "Babe, why are you crying? I know this is emotional and stuff, but they're just promise rings...I didn't think you would start crying over them..."

"It's not that Craig..."

"...Then...why are you crying?"

"...Craig...I love you...I love you so much...but..."

"...But?"

"..." Thomas stared at Craig sadly. The silence was getting too tense for Craig. "...I'm moving."

Craig's body froze. Everything around him started to shatter. Did he hear Thomas right? "...What?"

"...My dad got a job in California...I'll be moving soon...I told Hal and well...today is my last day working here...."

"...Oh..."

"...Yeah..."

"...California huh?"

"...Yeah..."

"Well...I guess it's a long way from Colorado...but...I guess we can call and text each other everyday...and when we graduate, we can-"

"Craig...stop..."

"..."

"Craig, we both know that you can't handle long distant relationship very well."

"We can try!"

"No Craig...I don't want to suffer while I'm gone."

"...Thomas...what are you saying?" Craig said as tears started forming.

"Craig...I think we should break up."

"...Please Thomas...don't say that..." Craig hugs Thomas and starts crying on his shoulder.

Thomas sighs and wraps his arms around him. "I'm sorry Craig, but it's for the best...for the both of us. I love you Craig...but...this is where we need to end it..."

Craig cried harder as Thomas tried his best to calm him down. It wasn't fair, Craig thought. All Craig wanted was to be happy, so why does Thomas have to leave? Why does he have to leave him? It wasn't fair.

"...I love you Thomas...I love you so much..." Craig cried.

"I know..." Thomas whispered.

Craig wanted to laugh at how not once did Thomas swore while he was talking, but he couldn't. It hurts too much.

Thomas eventually takes Craig home and kisses him one last time on the lips. That would be there last kiss. Thomas then hands Craig back the ring he gave him.

"...Goodbye Craig..."

"...Bye..."

Thomas leaves and Craig enters his house.

"Hey kiddo, how was work?" Craig's dad asked.

"...Terrible..." Craig said.

"Huh?" Craig's dad puts down his newspaper and looks at his son. "Craig?"

"I'll be up in my room. I'm skipping dinner..." Craig said as he climbs the stairs and heads to his room.

"...What's with him?"

"...I think Craig heard the news about Thomas leaving..."

"...Oh..."

Craig lays on his bed and pulls the covers over his head. He started sobbing. Craig clutches the ring he was holding tightly in his grip.

This was the worst day of his life, and Tweek wasn't to blame this time.

* * *

Thomas was gone. He left two days after they broke up. Craig watches him as he and his family left. After Thomas left, Craig spends most of his time in his room, not even bothering to go to work. Luckily, Hal understands and is allowing Craig a couple days off.

Clyde and Token would come over all the time and check up on Craig.

"Come on man, you can't spend the rest of your life in your room," Clyde said.

"Leave me alone Clyde, I just want to die."

"Oh so you and Thomas broke up. It's not the end of the world. There's plenty of fishes in the sea!"

"No there isn't, I don't know anyone else who's fucking gay Clyde!"

"Oh...have you tried kids from North Park?"

"No, and I don't plan on heading over there to find out. Just leave me alone."

"Craig, I understand what you're going through, heck, remember when Nichole broke up with me?"

"Or when Bebe broke up with me?"

"Yeah, I remember Clyde crying even more than usual."

"Hey!"

"Anyways...you know what got us through the day?"

"What?"

"Party."

"What?" Craig got out of the covers and stares at Token.

"Yeah, I'm having a party at my house later tonight, and you're coming."

"Guys, I'm not sure going to a party and getting drunk off my ass will make me feel better," Craig sighed as he plops back down in his bed.

"It might not heal the wounds, but it's a good distraction. I know for a fact that you need a distraction right now..."

"...Alright. What time should I be there?"

"Great. Also, Clyde, you're watching him. I don't want see Craig spend the night just drinking."

"What!? But I want to party myself! I don't want to babysit!"

"Alright, why don't we play a game to see who gets to look after Craig."

"Deal! Let's play rock-paper-scissors."

"..." Craig sighs as he watches his friends. Honestly, he was glad to have friends like them.

* * *

Craig was starting to regret this decision. When Token said that people were allowed to invite other people, he wished Token didn't say that. There were so many people in Token's mansion that Craig couldn't go anywhere without bodies being pressed up against him.

"Jesus, how many people are here? Most of these assholes don't look like their from school!"

"Oh I think a few of our classmates invited kids from middle school and from North Park High."

"Seriously?"

"Relax man, it's a party!"

"How can I relax when there's so many fucking people here!"

"Dude, that's the point. Just go with the flow. Dance! Eat! Maybe even touch a couple people's butts!"

"Clyde, come on," Craig glared at his friend.

"Okay maybe not that...unless you want someone else to touch your butt," Clyde grinned.

Craig punches him and sighs. "I kinda wish Token was here instead of you."

"Hey, if I had known he was going to pull a rock, I would have totally get him!"

"Dude, the only reason he kept winning was because you kept picking scissors."

"It's my strategy move!"

"Ugh! Fine, whatever..." Craig rolls his eyes and sat next to Clyde on the kitchen stool.

"Beer?"

"No. I'd rather not get drunk when it's this crazy..."

"Come on, one little beer wouldn't hurt," Clyde said.

"Yeah until your brain cells are completely dead...which I can tell has already happened to you."

"Fuck you dude!" Clyde pouted.

Craig smirks and looks back at the party. He pales. Someone who is tall and is standing out among the crowd is none other than Tweek Tweak.

"Ugh, who the fuck invited him?"

"Well he is popular dude, especially with the ladies. I bet someone must have invited him."

"God damn it..."

"Chill man, there's like hundreds of people here, it's not like you have to interact with him."

"Yeah but knowing he's here is already making me mad...you know what...give me that beer," Craig said as he grabs the beer from Clyde's hands. The liquid burned going down, but Craig didn't care. After he was finished with first bottle, he then grabs another.

"Woah dude...I'm not sure Token wants you drinking that much..."

"Hey, you guys said I need a distraction right?"

"...Yeah...but..."

"Come on Clyde, let's get shitface," Craig starts chugging down the beer.

Five beers later, Craig was wasted. The entire room was spinning. He felt happy.

"You know Clyde, you're my best friend in the...whole wide world," Craig giggles.

"Aw, buddy," Clyde smiles as he pats Craig on the back.

"I'm serious....don't tell Toke...but...you're my favorite," Craig whispered the last part.

"Aw Craig, you're making me blush. I love you man!" Clyde grins.

"Love...you too...dude..." Craig says and chugs down another bottle of beer.

"...What the fuck dude!" Token exclaimed as he walks towards the two.

"Oh...um...hey Token...this...this is not what it looks like!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"...So right now Craig isn't drunk off his ass at the moment?"

"...Maybe?"

"God damn it Clyde! You were suppose to watch over him and make sure he doesn't drink too much!"

"Hey, you said he needed a distraction so he chose to get drunk!"

"Even if he said that, don't! Fuck man! I gave you one job!"

"Well never wanted this job! I always wanted to be a fireman!"

"What? What are you talking about!?"

"True, I would actually have to get into those fires and enter a bunch of burning building, but you know what! I'd still like to save little kittens from trees!"

"...You were also drinking weren't you?"

"...Maybe...yes...I'm sorry," Clyde said as he leans against Token.

"God damn it...wait...where's Craig?"

Craig left his friends as soon as Token came. He didn't want Token to be mad at him next. Craig continued walking around until he accidentally bumps into someone.

"Woah...Craig?"

Craig looks up and tried to focus his eyes. It was Tweek.

"Oh it's Mr. I'm Perfect At Everything," Craig groans then takes another swig of his beer.

"Dude...are you drunk?"

"Yeah so what? I can still beat you at something whether I'm drunk or not," Craig slurred. He was very unsteady on his feet and if Tweek wasn't there to catch him, Craig would have fallen on his face.

"Craig...I think you need to lay down dude," Tweek said.

"Don't tell me what to do you fucking spaz!" Craig exclaimed. Craig tries to punch Tweek in the face, but his vision was too blurry and kept missing.

"Come on man..." Tweek sighed as he helps Craig stand.

"Craig! There you are! Oh...Tweek," Token said as he rushes towards the two.

"Hey guys," Tweek greeted.

"He hasn't tried to beat you up has he?" Clyde asked.

"He tried to, but he keeps missing..." Tweek chuckles.

"Fuck you! I can take you on...all...all three of you....I'll beat all three of your fucking pretty faces!" Craig slurs.

"Oh boy, he's out of it..."

"Hey Token, do you have a spare room he can rest in?"

"Yeah upstairs. Why?"

"I'm going to help Craig lay down."

"Oh...um...want me to come with you?"

"No thanks, I'm sure you two are busy with this party. I can handle this on my own."

"Okay...just...it is Craig..."

"I know, Craig Tucker, the guy who hates me. I'm pretty sure he's harmless at the moment," Tweek says.

"...Alright dude...be careful when you get up there..."

"Thanks," Tweek smiles and starts taking Craig upstairs.

"...You think they'll be alright?" Clyde asked.

"I'm more worried for Tweek than Craig honestly," Token said.

"...Token....I'm a terrible babysitter..."

"I know Clyde...and you're drunk...come on, let's go get some fresh air..."

"You're too good to me man!" Clyde starts crying.

Token sighs as he drags his crying friend outside.

* * *

"I hate your stupid face!"

"Uh huh..."

"I also hate your stupid blonde hair!"

"You already said that man..."

"I also hate your dumb green eyes!"

"Well...I'm sure there's other people with my eye color...so you know..."

"W-well...if they do have your eye color...then..fuck them too!"

"Geez you're drunk," Tweek sighs.

"Just a bit...and fuck you!"

The two finally made it to the spare room and Tweek was glad that no one was inside. Tweek carefully drags Craig inside and flops him down on the mattress. Tweek then starts taking Craig's shoes off and making sure Craig was laying down properly.

"Alright, get some rest and hopefully you'll regret drinking so much in the morning," Tweek said. Tweek was about to leave, but Craig suddenly grabs Tweek's hands. "Craig?"

"I ain't done t-talking asshole..."

"As much as I love talking to you Craig...I don't think I want to hear you shouting all the things you hate about me anymore."

"Just listen stupid!" Craig glared.

Tweek stares at him and sighs. Tweek sits on the mattress and looks at Craig. "Fine, say whatever you have to say."

"I hate you."

"Great! Are we done now?"

"...But I also admire you..."

"...Huh?"

"I hate that I admire you man...you're always so good at everything..."

"...You're exaggerating man...I'm not good at everything."

"Yes you are...I can never beat you at anything! Girls like you more...guys like you more...you're better at math, you're better at sports...fuck! You're even better at making my guinea pigs like you!"

"...Craig...is this...why you hate me? You're jealous?"

"Fuck...no...maybe...sorta...I don't know...I always feel useless whenever I try doing something...you always make things easy for yourself...I never get any praise for the hard work I've done...I'm always just in your fucking shadow..."

"Craig...I'm sorry...I...I never noticed...no wonder you hate me..."

"...You know...there's another reason why I really really hate you..."

"What is it?"

"I hate that you're so fucking cute!"

"Huh!?" Tweek started blushing. "W-what? Cute? I-I'm not-"

"Oh please! Everyone one thinks your cute! Even Clyde thinks your cute, and he's fucking straight and a complete horn dog!"

"Wait...so you...think I'm c-cute?"

"Of course asshole! Heck! I even think you're cuter than Thomas!"

Tweek was silent. His face was completely red. He didn't know if what Craig is saying is true or not. Then again, Craig is really drunk right now.

"You know what...fuck it! I'm going to do it!" Craig exclaims as he suddenly sits up and grabs Tweek by the shoulders.

"Craig? Do what? What are you going to-" Tweek suddenly felt lips on his. Tweek's eyes widen and he was blushing even deeper.

Craig Tucker was kissing him.

The kiss was short and quick. Craig immediately pulls away with a satisfying grin on his face. Tweek sat there, looking at him.

"Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming you fucker," Craig smirks.

Tweek didn't say anything, he simply grabs Craig and pulls him in for another kiss. This time, it was longer and Tweek shoved his tongue inside Craig's mouth. Craig moans when he feels Tweek's tongue playing with his. Craig grabs Tweek's front shirt and pulls him closer.

This kiss was way different from Thomas. It made Craig feel weird.

Craig suddenly feels himself going hard as soon as Tweek starts rubbing his side. Tweek pulls away, a string of saliva connects their lips.

"Craig..." Tweek panted. Tweek climbs on the bed and hovers over Craig.

If Craig was sober right now, he would have punched Tweek in the face, but instead, Craig happily allowed what came next.

Tweek leans in and kisses Craig once more. Craig happily kisses back.

* * *

Craig wakes up with a hangover the next morning. He does not remember what happened last night.

"...Fuck...shit...I'm never drinking again..." Craig groaned as he lays on his back. Craig sighs and tries to sit up, but he felt pain in the lower half of his body. "Shit...what?" Craig lifts up the blanket and was shocked to see that he was completely naked. He also noticed that he was covered in dry cum. Craig looks at the ground and saw that his clothes were on the floor next to someone else's clothes. They look familiar.

Craig jolted when he felt a hand lay on top of his stomach. Craig gulped and turned his head to look at the other side of the bed.

Tweek Tweak was sleeping next to Craig. He was completely naked. Both Craig and Tweek were naked and were in the same bed together. Craig has no idea what happened last night, but all he knew was that he was fucked.

"...Fuck!"


	2. Why I Can't Hate Craig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the the kudos and comments everyone! I'm glad you're all liking this story.  
> Honestly, I was suppose to make this a short chapter story, but after thinking of the plot and stuff, I realized it can't be short. I blame my imagination.
> 
> Also thanks to a few of you that have said that it shouldn't matter who tops or bottoms, cause honestly, whenever I ship anyone in a fandom, I do like shipping them how the majority ships them, but most of the time, I will switch their roles if I feel like it. I mean, as long as it involves the two characters, it shouldn't really matter.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. This one does have rated 18 stuff in it, so if you're not into that, then I recommend skipping a bit or not reading this chapter. Just a little heads up for any of you!

Tweek wouldn't say he hates Craig Tucker. In fact, Tweek doesn't hate Craig at all. Tweek actually admires the boy.

It all started on the first day of kindergarten. The teacher had asked the kids to stand up and introduce themselves. Each kid stood and introduced themselves, so when it was Tweek's turn, he panicked.

"Gah...Jesus...I-I don't know what to say! Nnggg! This is too much pressure!"

"Tweek, you can just say your name..."

"Nnnngg...I-I'm...Tweek Tweak!" Tweek exclaimed and quickly sat back down.

The teach sighed and was about to move to the next kid, but a boy with a blue chullo hat suddenly enters the classroom. The boy walks towards the teacher and hands them a piece of paper.

"I see, well Mr. Tucker, please don't be late again. Just because this is kindergarten doesn't mean tardiness is accepted."

The boy didn't say anything, just stares at her and rolls his eyes.

"Since you just interrupted class, why don't you greet yourself."

The boy turns towards the class and starts talking, "I'm Craig Tucker, I don't care who you are so don't fucking shit a brick if I forget your fucking name." Everyone gasped when they heard those words from the boy, even Tweek.

"Mr. Tucker! We do not swear in this classroom!"

"Oh..." Craig suddenly lifts his hand and flips the teacher off.

"Did you just flip me off?"

"No..." Craig then flips her off again.

"You just did it again young man! That's it, I don't care if this is your first day, you're going to the time-out corner!"

"Whatever," Craig sighs as he walks towards the corner of the room with a sign that says, "time out." Craig sits on one of the empty chairs and looks at the wall.

"Hmph, if we're not going to have any interruptions, let's continue. Jeffrey."

Tweek didn't listen to the other introductions, his focus was on the boy with the chullo hat. He was amazed. Tweek never met anyone like Craig. Tweek thinks Craig is really brave for flipping of the teacher and swearing. Tweek wishes he was like Craig.

Soon, Tweek admired Craig from afar, and only wishes to be the boy's friend.

So when the class had show and tell that day, he thought it was his chance. Tweek was sitting in the time-out corner because he started interrupting the class. He realized he forgot to bring something for show and tell and started panicking, which annoyed the teacher and caused him to sit in the time-out corner.

However, not all was bad. After it was Craig's turn, Tweek turned his seat and listen intently. Craig brought his pet guinea pig. It was cute. Tweek couldn't help but smile and wishes he was close so he could get a better view. It seems he doesn't have to because after Craig cursed at his classmates and at the teacher, he was sent to the time-out corner. Tweek held back a squeal when Craig sat next to him.

Tweek started talking to Craig about his guinea pig and Tweek couldn't help but blush when he saw Craig looking happy. Things were going so well.

That is until Craig punches Tweek in the face. Tweek didn't understand what happened, he was simply holding the guinea pig, and the little guy was running on his shoulder. Why did Craig punched him, he thought things were going so well.

So even though Craig has punched him and started beating him, instead of getting mad and hating the boy, Tweek just continue to admire him. Tweek doesn't understand why he doesn't hate Craig, he just doesn't. So when Tweek finds Stripe hiding under one of the chairs, Tweek decided to bring the guinea pig back to his owner, even if his owner doesn't seem to like him that much.

So when Craig slams the door after Tweek returned Stripe to him, Tweek merely sighed and starts heading home.

In the end, Tweek wants to be around Craig even more.

Something changed in Tweek when he reached middle school. It mainly started happening when Craig got his growth spurt. Tweek was amazed at how tall Craig was and wishes he could be as tall as Craig.

However, with all the coffee he drank and a bit of research on what coffee does to his growth spurt, it seems Tweek will never get that tall.

He can at least be happy for Craig's new height.

"Wow Craig, you sure are popular. It must be nice being tall," Tweek was surprised when Craig looked a bit happy when he heard him say that. Tweek's heart started racing.

Tweek didn't understand why he felt weird around Craig now, but he finally got his answer a few days after he got his growth spurt.

Tweek was surprised to wake up one morning and find that his entire body was longer. He was even taller than his own mother. So when Tweek came to school that morning, everyone had their attention on him.

Tweek was embarrassed, but slightly wondered if Craig noticed his growth spurt. Craig noticed him, but he didn't look happy. Craig simply stared at him and then walks away. Tweek sighs and wonders what he did wrong.

Things only got worse when they were changing in the locker room. Tweek was minding his own business when he suddenly sees Clyde stealing Craig's towel off of him. Tweek blushed when he saw Craig completely naked and turned his head around and tried not to look. Tweek couldn't help but take a small peek.

That was when Clyde stole his towel. Everyone was staring at him now.

"...Woah...puberty was REALLY kind to you Tweek..."

"P-please stop looking at it!" Tweek exclaims and then takes his towel back from Clyde. After putting his towel back on, he took a peek at Craig and noticed that his cheeks were slightly pink. Tweek's heart was racing.

"Huh...it kinda look like he's a lot bigger than you Craig," Clyde said. Tweek blushed when he heard that.

Craig simply punches him in the arm and grabs his towel, he then heads to the restroom to finish changing. Tweek watches him leave and sighs. He kinda wants to know what Craig thought.

That was when Tweek realizes that he might have feelings for Craig.

When high school came, it seems that trying to tell Craig his feelings were impossible. No matter what Tweek did, Craig never seems to noticed Tweek...or at least never notices him in a positive way. Whenever Tweek does something that he hope would impress Craig, Craig would simply get angry at him. Tweek thought if he was smart and very good at sports, Craig would be impressed, this only had an opposite effect.

Tweek's next attempt at impressing Craig was when they were all playing dodge ball. Tweek thought that maybe Craig would at least like him for winning the game for their team. So when it was just him and Craig, Tweek knew it was his time to shine. Tweek grabbed multiple balls off the floor and started throwing them at the other team. He managed to get all of them at the same time.

Everyone from their team cheered and even congratulate him, but Tweek didn't care about them, he wanted to know what Craig thought. Before Tweek could see Craig's reaction, he was suddenly hit in the face by a dodge ball. It was thrown by Craig. Guess Tweek already knows his reaction.

Tweek fell on the floor, his nose broken and was starting to bleed. His right eye started to sting, he knew he was getting a black eye. Tweek looked at Craig and wanted to know why. What did he do wrong?

The coach yelled at Craig and Craig simply glares at Tweek and said, "Fuck. You." Craig then runs off to the locker room.

Something inside Tweek forces him to stand up and follows the boy, not caring that the coach told him to head to the nurse's office. Tweek entered the locker room and found Craig grabbing his clothes and was about to leave.

Tweek was angry. "What the fuck is your problem!? What did I ever do to you man!?"

"Shut up and don't talk to me asshole!"

"You're the one being an asshole here! Just talk to me or something! What did I do wrong!" Craig started walking, about to leave, but Tweek wasn't having that. Tweek pulls him, but accidentally pulls him hard, causing Craig to collide against his chest. Tweek blushed and his heart was racing, he hoped Craig couldn't hear his beating heart.

Craig pushes him away and glares at him. "My problem is that I fucking hate you!"

But why? What did Tweek ever do to him. Tweek was really mad. 

"That's not even a valid reason! What did I ever do to you?"

"Everything!" Craig exclaimed. That hurts. That really hurt Tweek. "I fucking hate you you...you fucking spaz!"

Tweek felt like crying, but he wasn't going to give Craig the satisfaction. "Grow up!" Tweek turns and left. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to cry in front of him.

"I already did!"

When Tweek made it to the nurse's office, the nurse told him to lay down on one of the beds. Tweek pulls the curtains and lays down on the bed. He finally started sobbing.

The two stopped talking after that. Tweek noticed how happy Craig was when they stopped talking. That only broke Tweek's heart even more. Tweek desperately wanted to know why Craig hates him. If Tweek knew, he would try to fix it. He'd do anything if it means Craig would pay attention to him and like him. He just wanted Craig to talk to him again.

It seems his prayers were answered when Craig came to school, sick. Tweek noticed how pale Craig was when he entered the classroom. Tweek was really worried for him. Tweek wondered why Craig came to school when it's obvious he was sick. That was when Tweek remembered they had a test that day. As much as Tweek wanted to scold Craig for being so stupid to come to school when he's sick, all he could do was watch him.

So when Tweek followed him outside once school finished, he almost had a panic attack when he saw Craig wobbling and about to fall.

"Craig!" Tweek managed to catch him and tried to help him stand up. Unfortunately, Craig was really out of it. Tweek only had one choice. Tweek carefully puts Craig's arm around him and starts dragging him to his house. It was a long walk, but Tweek managed to make it to Craig's house. When he rang the doorbell and Tweek met Craig's mother. The two helped Craig get to his room and put him to bed.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes. After some rest I'm sure he'll be fine. Thank you again...um..."

"Tweek." Tweek continued to look at Craig and couldn't help but grab Craig's hand and pray that he'll be alright soon.

"If you like, you can stay until he wakes up," Craig's mother offered.

"...No...I think I better get home," Tweek said, mostly because he knew Craig would be mad if he sees him there. Tweek leaves and continues to pray for Craig to be okay.

The next day, it seems that Craig was alright. Tweek was happy, but was still sad that they still weren't talking. That is until Craig threw a thank you note at him. When Tweek read the single word on the paper, he smiled. At least Craig doesn't hate him enough to not say thank you.

Tweek thought of trying to talk to Craig and maybe apologize for that fight they had, but Craig was already out of the classroom before he could get a chance. Tweek quickly followed him but stopped when he saw Craig with him.

Craig looked happy when he was talking to Thomas. Tweek was jealous. He wanted to be the one to make Craig happy, but his chances were taken from him once Thomas came into the picture.

Tweek couldn't do anything but watch as the two got closer and closer over the years. Tweek's heart shattered when he heard that Craig was dating Thomas. Tweek wished it weren't true, but no matter what, he always sees the two together, looking like a couple.

Tweek was jealous of Thomas.

No matter what Tweek did or say, Craig will be in love with Thomas and not him. So Tweek could do nothing but watch and interact with Craig whenever he works at Mal's Grocers. Tweek wishes they could do more, but he was fine with this.

That is, until Thomas moved. Tweek heard the news when his mother was talking to her friends. Thomas was moving, and Tweek knew Craig would be heartbroken. Tweek thought of telling him, but he didn't want to be the one that makes Craig sad.

So once Thomas was gone, so was Craig. Tweek hasn't seen him since. 

That is until he finds him drunk at Token's party.

All Tweek wanted was to take Craig upstairs and help him lay down. This was not Tweek's intention at all. It wasn't his fault that after Craig kissed him he finally lost it. Tweek knew he shouldn't be doing this when Craig isn't fully there. Tweek knew that he should get off this bed and leave, probably deal with his growing erection in the bathroom or something.

However, before he could pull away and forget about this entire thing, Craig suddenly grabs him and pulls him down.

"Where do you think you're going fucker?" Craig glared.

"Craig...we shouldn't...I'm sorry if I shouldn't have kissed you like that...you're not sober dude...I don't want...I don't want to take advantage of you when you're drunk like this..."

"Fuck that...you already got me hard and bother...asshole," Craig suddenly grabs Tweek's hand and forces his hand to touch Craig's growing erection. Tweek blushed and tried pulling away.

"C-Craig! Please stop...I really don't think we should do this...let's just forget it man..." Tweek pulls his hand away and tried to stop his erection from growing anymore.

"You fucking pussy!" Craig suddenly pulls Tweek down on the mattress and was now straddling him. For someone who is drunk, Craig is really strong.

"Craig!" Tweek blushed when Craig pressed down on his erection.

"You're suppose to be my fucking distraction you piece of shit..." Craig said as he glares at Tweek.

"Distraction? What are you..." Tweek suddenly thought about Thomas. Of course. It's always about Thomas. Tweek looks up at Craig and tried to see what he should do. "...Craig, you do realize you're going to regret it when you wake up in the morning...are you really sure you want to do it?"

"Fuck you. If I wasn't...sure, I would have...chose someone else," Craig said.

Tweek didn't want that. He'd rather do it then let a random stranger fuck Craig. So Tweek leans in and kisses Craig on the lips. Tweek's cock twitched when he hears Craig moaning. Tweek pulls away and starts kissing Craig's neck as he starts pulling Craig's shirt off.

"Fuck..." Craig groans when Tweek gently bit Craig's skin.

"I bet Thomas never gave you a hickey," Tweek panted as he ran his tongue on the mark he made.

"F-fuck off. I don't...want to think about him.... I don't...I don't want to t-think about anything..." Craig panted.

"Alright Craig. I'll make sure your mind doesn't think of anything but my touches," Tweek kisses down to Craig's chest and starts sucking on Craig's nipple.

"Shit! Fuck..." Craig panted. Tweek continued sucking and started pulling Craig's erection out of his pants.

"You know...whenever I think about you, I always think about your cock when I touch myself," Tweek purred.

"Nnggg...I kinda thought about your cock when I first saw it in middle school..." Craig panted.

"Really? You mean this cock?" Tweek takes his own erection out of his pants and started rubbing it against Craig's.

"A-ah! Fuck..."

"I always wondered what you sound like when you moan...I think I love the sound," Tweek said. He leans in and kisses Craig on the lips once more as he continues pumping their cocks together.

"Nnnggg...fuck!" Craig moaned when he came all over Tweek's hands.

"Wow, that's a lot...I'm starting to think you're a virgin or something...."

"..."

"No way! You are!?"

"F-fuck...off fucker! I'm not a virgin...I just never did it with a-a guy..."

"Not even with Thomas?"

"I said not to talk about nnng!" Craig gritted his teeth when he felt Tweek poking at his rim.

"I know I know. Sorry. Since neither of us has lube, hope you don't mind me using your cum..." Tweek panted as he inserted a finger inside.

"A-ah! Fuck! Fuck you!"

"You curse even more when you're like this...I love it," Tweek whispered as he kisses Craig's jaw. Tweek inserted another finger and continued stretching Craig out. Craig whimpered as he felt Tweek's fingers hitting him at the right spot.

Tweek kisses him on the lips once more before pulling his fingers out. Craig whimpered, missing the feeling already. Tweek pulls Craig's legs apart and positioned himself.

"I'm n-not going to lie, this will hurt like hell."

"Don't...don't tell me that all of a sudden...f-fucker! Craig hissed as he tried hitting Tweek, but kept missing.

"Come on, don't do that when I'm about to put it in, asshole," Tweek chuckled. Tweek pushes himself into Craig and waited a bit when Craig's body jolted. Tweek slowly starts moving his hips, going in and out of Craig.

"Fucking hell!" Craig winced as tears started coming out.

"A-ah...Jesus, you weren't kidding when you said you never done it with a g-guy...you're so fucking tight man!" Tweek panted as he quicken his pace.

"A-ah! Fuck!" Craig moans even louder. Tweek was only thankful that the room was silent proof and there was loud music downstairs.

Tweek quicken his pace once more before he finally came. "Shit! I shouldn't have came inside of you!" Tweek exclaimed.

Craig starts laughing all of a sudden. "Stupid...it's not...like...I'll get pregnant or anything," Craig smiles and flicks Tweek on the forehead. Craig lays back down and suddenly falls asleep. Looks like the alcohol finally got to him.

Tweek sighed and laid next to him. Tweek started playing with Craig's hair as he looks at the sleeping boy next to him.

"...Thomas..."

Tweek froze his hands. Tweek sighs and looks up. This was wrong, Tweek knows that. He wishes he could be a replacement to Thomas, if it meant Craig will be happy, but Tweek knew that Craig will never love him like he does with Thomas.

Tweek thought of getting up, clean up in the bathroom, get his clothes back on, and leave. He didn't want to be there when Craig wakes up in the morning and realized what they just did.

Before Tweek could leave, Craig suddenly grabs Tweek's arms and started nuzzling it. Tweek looks at the sleeping boy and blushes. Even though Craig will never like him like that, Tweek still loves him.

"...I am so dead when you wake up..." Tweek sighs as he lays down once more and covers their body with the blanket. Tweek kisses Craig on the forehead and slowly goes to sleep himself.

Tweek really does love Craig.

* * *

Tweek wakes up when he hears shouting next to him. It seems Craig is awake.

"Morning Craig, how do you-" Tweek started choking when Craig wrapped his hands around Tweek's neck. "Craig! ...S-stop strangling m-me!"

"What the fuck happened!?" Craig exclaimed.

"Just stop...choking me...and I'll..e-explain!"

Craig glares at him, but eventually lets him go. As much as he hates Tweek, he did not want to be seen as a murderer. "Talk."

"...So we had sex-" Craig hits the top of Tweek's head. Tweek winced as he starts rubbing the spot where Craig hit him. "Ow! You told me to talk!"

"Yeah well I didn't want to hear that part! Just...fuck! What happened last night?"

"You were drunk...and I took you up here to help you get some sleep, and one thing led to another and we just...u-um..." Craig hits him again on the same spot. "Ow! Jesus Christ man!"

"You fucking pervert!" Craig blushed, "I can't believe you raped me when I was drunk!"

"I didn't rape you! You were actually asking for it!"

"What!? I would never..." Craig suddenly got flashes of him begging or more like telling Tweek to do it with him. Craig paled. "Oh god..."

"...See...I actually tried leaving but you wouldn't let me go..."

"Well you should have tried harder you fucking dick! Fuck!"

"...If it was any constellation, you were actually pretty good for your first-" Craig punches him in the stomach. "Jesus..." Tweek winced as he falls back.

Craig stands up and grabs his clothes. After putting them on, not caring that his legs were sore and he was still leaking, he started leaving. "Come anywhere near me again and I'll fucking beat the shit out of you!"

"Craig wait-!"

Craig already left. Craig started walking downstairs and felt very uncomfortable between his legs. Once he was down, he was surprised to see how much of a mess was here. The majority of people have left, but there were still a few stragglers here and there. Craig sighed and tried to locate Clyde and Token.

"God damn it..." Craig sighed when he sees that both Token and Clyde were unconscious. Both not well enough to drive him home. "Guess I'm walking..."

"Are you sure about that?" Craig jumps and was ready to punch the person behind him, but groans when it was just Tweek.

"I thought I said not to come near me!"

"Well...I feel bad for what happened last night...I know I shouldn't have...done that...I should have kept refusing...even though it looks liked you were going to beat me up if I did leave..."

"I'm literally going to beat you up for actually do it! What the fuck dude! I don't even like you!"

Tweek winced at the words. He didn't need a reminder. "Look...let me just drive you home and we'll never speak to each other...again..."

"...Fine, but you better keep that fucking promise of yours..."

"...Right..." Tweek sighs and start walking towards the front door.

Before Craig could leave, he grabbed a sticky note and starts writing a small message for when Clyde and Token wakes up.

"Going home. You two fucking suck at watching over me. Craig."

Craig puts the not on the fridge and leaves Token's mansion with Tweek. Craig was honestly surprised that Tweek could even drive. Tweek barely drives to school and the kids was way too twitchy and nervous to actually drive. Craig wonders how the asshole got a driver's license.

Craig enters Tweek's car and Tweek starts driving them to Craig's house.

"...Do you um...remember anything at all last night?"

"...Just that I remember drinking when I saw you at the party..."

"...You know...I actually found out why you hate me..." Tweek said.

"Good for you asshole, but no matter what you do, I'll still fucking hate you..."

"Come on Craig...can't we just...at least be friends?"

"Why would I be friends with someone who had his fucking dick in me!?"

"Okay okay...just...you know...even when you do a lot of mean shit to me...I never...actually hated you..."

"...Why?" Craig was actually surprised. He punches Tweek in the face. He flips him off. He openly tells him how much he hates him. He even threw a dodge ball at his face. Why doesn't Tweek hate him?

"...Maybe because...I actually admire you man..."

"Admire me? Don't fucking joke dude..."

"...I'm not joking..." Tweek said. They finally reached Craig's house and Craig was staring at him when he said that. "Well...we're here...and as promise...we'll never speak again. Goodbye Craig...and I'm sorry for everything..."

"...Why does it feel like you're not just saying sorry for what happened last night?" Tweek smiles at him and Craig's heart suddenly started racing. What the fuck?

Craig gets out of Tweek's car and walks towards his front door. Craig turns and sees Tweek waving at him. Craig wanted to flip him off, but at the same time, doesn't. Weird. Tweek soon drives off and Craig watches Tweek leave.

Craig enters his house and quickly took a shower. After changing clothes, Craig sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling. What did Tweek mean he admired him? If anything, Craig admired Tweek for being so good at everything.

Craig suddenly sees flashes of Tweek hovering above him with a sweet smile on his face. Craig blushes when he remembers Tweek's lips on his.

Suddenly, Craig feels very lonely in his room.

* * *

"Craig, welcome back."

"Hey Hal," Craig said.

"I'm glad you're here Craig, cause working both of you and Thomas' shift is hard for an old man like me..."

"Yeah yeah, well it seems all of the work will be on me from now on..."

"Not exactly, while you were absent, I did decided to hire someone to replace Thomas."

"Who?"

"Hey hey Craig," Kenny pops out from behind the counter and smirks at Craig. Craig pales.

"You hired Kenny!?"

"He's very promising. Now you two better do a good job while I'm gone." Hal took off his apron and leaves the store, leaving Craig and Kenny alone together.

"God damn it."

"Craig! I missed you man! How have you been?" Kenny smiles.

"Fuck off Kenny," Craig sighs as he flips him off.

"Cold as ever Fucker, I mean...Tucker..." Kenny smirks.

"Why are you working here?"

"Mostly because I need the money..."

"For what exactly?"

"Not telling," Kenny smiles.

Craig tried to guess, and only came up with one logical explanation. "You're getting some extra cash to get Karen something aren't you?"

"Wow, big brothers really do think alike," Kenny smiles.

"I figured since that kid adores you and you care a lot about her," Craig said.

"Aw Craig, don't be jealous that my relationship with my sister can never happen for you and Tricia," Kenny giggles.

"Fuck off. My relationship with Trish is fine. Now if you'll excuse me, but I got some work to do," Craig grabs the mop and bucket and starts cleaning the floors.

"You know Craig...I heard from Tweek that you and him had sex together."

Craig froze. "He fucking told you!?"

"By accident, so don't plan on killing him...I may have pushed him into telling me anyways," Kenny said.

"Fuck...don't you fucking dare tell anyone about it!"

"I won't! I already promised Tweek and that kid made me do so many promise hand gestures. Did you know that there is a fucking promise dance?"

"Fascinating, but if you tell anyone, you're fucking dead!" Craig glares.

"I won't! I promise. Geez, usually when you get laid, you're more chill, but when it comes to you, it feels as if someone shit in your cereal."

"Just fuck off man..."

"...Just one more thing...how was it?"

Craig glares at Tweek, but starts to blush. After finally remembering almost everything last night, he couldn't deny that it did felt good, but there was no way in hell he was going to admit that.

"Shut up Kenny," Craig said. He resumes cleaning the store.

Someone enters the store and Craig thinks it's a customer, but it wasn't just a customer, it was Tweek.

"Hey Tweekers, there's my cute little devil," Kenny smirks.

"Nnnggg..don't call me that man..."

"Well after what you did with Tucker at the party, how can I not think of you as a mischievous imp that you are," Kenny said.

"Fuck off Kenny," Tweek sighs. When he looks up and froze when he saw Craig, who was looking at them. "Oh...you're um...working today..."

"...Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"Um...am I missing something or is there something going on between you two?"

"Shut up Kenny!" Both Tweek and Craig said. They looked at each other then looked at the ground.

"Okay...this is starting to get awkward...what going on?"

"Kenny, just get me my cereal please," Tweek said.

"Alright man, one box of Trix cereal," Kenny heads the the cereal aisle and grabbed the cereal. Kenny come back and scans the box. After Tweek pays for the cereal, he immediately leaves. "Weird...he usually stays a bit longer and we start chatting together...wonder why he didn't today once you started working again?"

"...Just fuck off Kenny..." Craig continues to clean the store, but the ache in his chest was relevant.

Craig had no idea why he feels bad all of a sudden.

* * *

Craig tries to sleep that night, but his mind continued to think about Tweek. Craig hates that guy, right? So why is he thinking about him all of a sudden? Craig blushes when he remembers feeling Tweek touching him there. He remembers Tweek's fingers going inside and out of him. Craig remembered Tweek's lips on his. No matter how many times he kissed Thomas, Tweek's kisses were different. Craig can't get the sensation of Tweek's lips out of his mind.

Craig groaned when he realizes he was hard. He could always take a cold shower, but he didn't want to get up and shower at this hour.

Craig knew he only had one choice.

Craig pulled down his pants and starts rubbing himself against his underwear. Craig places a hand over his mouth to keep himself from making any noises. The last thing he needs is waking Tricia and his parents up with his moans in the middle of the night. Craig bit his bottom lip as he takes his erection out of his underwear and starts pumping himself.

"Nnnngg..." Craig pushes his face against his pillow as he starts moaning. Craig starts pumping himself even faster as his mind thought back to Tweek. Craig hated it, but he couldn't help but think of how handsome Tweek looks. From his long nose, to his green eyes. Even his freckles were cute. When Craig thought of Tweek kissing him, Craig finally came into his hands.

Craig panted as he tried to catch his breath. Craig grabbed a couple of tissues and started cleaning himself.

He felt ashamed.

"Fuck...fuck fuck!" Craig groaned. He should not be thinking of Tweek Tweak when he's touching himself. That was the one thing he should never do if he hates the guy.

But no matter how much Craig denies it, he wants to have sex with Tweek again.

"God fucking damn it...."


	3. Troubled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I can tell that AO3 has been having trouble lately. For one thing, I actually tried writing for this chapter earlier, but for some reason the site was acting up and I basically lost everything I wrote. Which is why I'm rewriting it. But Jesus...I wrote so much earlier and then ao3 acted up and I lost everything...I felt like punching a wall...
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, I don't know if it'll have the same spirit as the first one, but hey...at least it's something!

Craig was troubled. Not as in he was going to get detention for pissing off his teachers trouble. He was in trouble because he couldn’t stop thinking about Tweek.

Every time Craig sleeps or closes his eyes, he would think of Tweek. He would think of how he touches his body, of how he kisses his neck and shoulder, and even how he thrust into him.

Craig would even think about Tweek kissing him on the lips.

When Craig wakes up, he was already hard.

“...Fuck…” Craig would then leave his room and take a cold shower.

When cold showers don’t seem to work or is someone is occupying the bathroom, Craig’s only resort was to touch himself and get it over with. He would try his best to not think of anyone, but he always ends up thinking of Tweek.

However, even as he finally came, he still wasn’t really satisfied.

Craig even went through the trouble of buying a dildo online, he of course had to get it at the post office as to not accidentally let his parents or sister see it and think it was theirs by accident.

“What’s that?” Tricia asked.

“None of your business,” Craig said.

Tricia flips him off, and Craig does the same to her. Craig then headed up to his room and locked his door. Craig took the dildo out of the box and stared at it in embarrassment.

“Shit…” Craig blushed when he presses a button and saw the thing vibrate.

Craig sighs and decided to lay on his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to forget everything. Instead of forgetting, he saw Tweek, hovering over him. He saw Tweek smiling at him and leaning closer and closer until their lips were about to touch.

Craig opened his eyes, his body was already sweaty. He looked down and wanted to punch himself.

“God damn it…” Craig blushed when he looked at his erection. Craig stayed silent and listened downstairs. The TV was playing really loudly, so if he stayed a bit quiet, Tricia wouldn’t be able to hear him.

Craig started taking off his jeans and started palming himself through his boxers. Craig bit back a moan and slowly started taking his cock out of his boxers. Craig started pumping himself as he takes the dildo and puts it in his mouth to lubricate it.

He pulls the dildo out and starts positioning it towards his rim. Craig pushes it in.

"Fuck!" Craig hissed as he pushes the object deeper inside. Craig shuddered as he started thrusting the object in and out of him, while his other hand was still on his cock.

Craig muffled his voice as best as he could, not wanting Tricia to hear him. Craig used his pillow to cover his mouth, but that didn't stop him from moaning in pleasure when the dildo vibrated inside of him.

He finally came.

"Shit!" Craig cursed when he saw the mess he made on himself and on his bed. Craig quickly grabbed the box of tissues on the nightstand and wipe himself off as best as he could. He then took his bed sheet and placed it on the ground. He was going to have to wash that later. Craig sighed and pulled his pants back up. He sat on the floor and stared at the dildo that was now on the ground and still vibrating.

He still wasn't satisfied.

* * *

Craig knew this will make him hate himself later, but this was his only choice. Touching himself wasn't helping and using toys weren't helping either. Craig needed an actual person to do this with. Which is why he is standing in front of the school's biggest slut.

"You want me to what?" Kenny stared at him with wide eyes.

"Don't make me say it again..." Craig blushed.

"I'm sorry...but you just...what?" Kenny continued to stare at him in amazement. "I just can't believe that Craig Tucker, the guy I thought was asexual, is asking me to have sex with him."

"You know what. Forget it. It was stupid of me to ask," Craig sighed and turned around, but he felt Kenny grab his arm.

"Hold on. I didn't say I wouldn't do it..."

"...I'll pay you," Craig said.

"Oh no. This would technically be prostitution. I ain't about that."

"Didn't you use to do a lot of weird shit for like a dollar though?"

"Yeah, but all of that didn't involve sex."

"Fine. Well what do you want then?"

"Nothing. I actually always wanted to know what you look like with a dick up your ass."

"I thought you always wanted to see what Butters look like with a dick up his ass."

"I do, but I also want to see you," Kenny grinned and Craig rolled his eyes.

"Alright. So we have a deal?"

"Wait, if we're going to do this as a daily thing...don't you want rules between us? I feel you want this to be a business thing and not a personal thing."

"...Right..." Craig though about it and finally came up with a couple of rules. "One. Never tell this to anyone. Not even to Stan, Kyle, and fat ass."

"God it. My lips are sealed."

"Two. We do this where no one is around or if no one is at home."

"Of course. I don't want to scar your sister and I especially don't want to scar mine."

"Good. Three. No snuggling, no hanging around after we done it. You leave after we clean up."

"Got it. Do the job and leave. Anything else?"

Craig tried to think of one more rule, but his mind suddenly thought of Tweek's lips. "...No kissing on the lips."

"Eh? Why's that?"

"I just...kissing on the lips seems too personal..."

"Alright...deal." Kenny smiled. Kenny suddenly takes Craig's hand and kisses it.

"Dude! What did I just say!?"

"You said not to kiss you on the lips. You never said I couldn't kiss anywhere else." Kenny smirked.

Craig blushed and looked away. "Fine. We do this later tonight. My sister will be at a sleepover and my parents will be home late."

"Will do."

"Now get back to work before Hal comes back."

"Right."

The two didn't say anything else after that and continued working in the store.

Craig knew he was going to hate himself for this later, but if it will help him get Tweek out of his head, he didn't care.

* * *

"A-ah Fuck!

"Shit...you're really tight dude."

"Shut up and stick it in already, and go slowly before you-" Craig groaned as Kenny thrust into him. "Jesus! I fucking told you to go slow you dick!" 

"Sorry," Kenny said, but Craig knew he wasn't really sorry.

"Asshole..." Craig muttered.

Kenny continued to thrust into Craig as Craig moaned and clung onto Kenny with each thrust. Craig soon started bouncing up and down to match Kenny's speed.

"J-Jesus, have you done this before?" Kenny panted as he held Craig tightly to his body.

"F-fuck...I...shit...I haven't done this with a guy since..." Craig almost said Tweek. He didn't want to think about him while doing this. He's trying to forget him after all.

"A-ah...I think I'm going to come..."

"W-well don't do it inside!" Craig blushed as Kenny started thrusting into him harder. Kenny suddenly stars pumping Craig's cock, causing Craig to finally release. "Shit!"

Kenny grunted and soon came out of Craig as he came all over their stomachs.

"God damn it..." Craig groaned when he saw the mess they made.

"Sorry. People do say that I ejaculate at very long distances," Kenny said.

"Shut up and help me clean this up." Craig grabbed the box of tissues and hands them to Kenny.

The two cleaned themselves up, put their clothes back on, and Craig took off his bed sheet and place it on the floor so he could wash it later.

"Alright. Now get out."

"How romantic," Kenny said sarcastically.

"Dude, we had a deal. We do it and you leave. That's it."

"Don't worry, I'll leave...but...I feel like I have the right to talk about something."

Craig groaned but allowed Kenny to talk anyways. "Go ahead. Make it quick."

"...Is the reason you're doing this is because of Tweek?"

"What?"

"Just saying...while we were doing it, it seemed you were thinking of something else...or someone else actually. Not only that, but you came close into telling me who fucked you last.

"McCormick. Drop it."

"Dude...I'm just saying. If you want to talk about it, I can listen. Whenever my sister feels troubled, I always listen to her and her problems. It usually makes her feel better."

"...Why do you care?"

"Because Tweek really likes you, and me being Tweek's friend, I like you too. I care about you dude, whether you like it or not."

"..." Craig thought about it and decided to give it a shot. If it will help him feel less weird around Tweek, then he'll give it a shot. "Alright...I'll do it...but this is between us. Don't tell Tweek about this whatsoever."

Kenny smiled. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

Since then, instead of Kenny leaving immediately as Craig hope, the two would simply lay next to each other and talk. Most of the time, it was about Craig, his feelings, and Tweek. Other times, it was about personal or random stuff such as what their little sisters did or what their group of friends did.

Craig wouldn't say he was friends with Kenny, but he does hate the guy a little less. Craig would even offer Kenny a place to stay along with his sister if their parents were fighting again.

Craig would even offer some snacks to Kenny whenever they hang out.

No matter how much Craig thinks Kenny is a nice guy, the only thing between them is that they had sex together and they talk. That's it.

"Fuck...fuck..." Craig moaned as Kenny thrust into him.

"You might want to keep your voice down...who knows who's walking around.

"Relax you ass...fuck...no one comes around here at this time and the janitor is usually in his van and getting high off his ass..." Craig groaned.

"Alright, but I swear, this janitor's closet is fucking small, I can barely fuck you in here..." Kenny panted.

"Just shut and-" Craig suddenly gasped when Kenny came inside of him. "Dude!"

"Sorry, I couldn't hold it in any longer. You are way too tight," Kenny panted.

Kenny soon grabbed Craig's cock and started pumping him. Craig groaned as he felt himself about to release soon. Kenny continued to pump him until Craig finally came all over his stomach.

"God..." Craig panted.

"We sure made a mess in here..." Kenny said as he grabbed the paper towels from one of the shelves. He started cleaning them both and threw the paper towel in a trash bin. The two sat on the ground, and tried to relax. "It's rare for you to ask me to do this at school. Something happened?"

"Ugh...well...I saw Tweek talking to Stan and Kyle earlier..."

"Oh?"

"I don't know...seeing him talk to Stan made me feel weird...I don't know man..." Craig sighed as he stared at the wall across from him.

"...You know...I know we've been doing this for like a month and all...but...don't you think you should tell Tweek about this?"

"Why? I hate him remember..."

"But do you? Do you really?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying dude. Why would you have sex with me if you want to forget about Tweek so badly?"

"...I don't know dude...I just feel weird whenever he's around..."

"Dude...I'm telling you. You don't hate Tweek...I think...you're actually starting to like him."

"That's not funny McCormick."

"I'm just saying...just...talk to him...you don't have to do it now or tomorrow...but you will have to talk to him eventually."

"...Whatever..."

After the two calmed down and got back their energy. They quickly left the janitor's closet and headed towards their classes.

"See you later," Kenny said.

"Yep," Craig said and headed to class.

He was already late, so of course once he entered his classroom, his teacher was scolding him. Craig ignored him and continued walking to his desk, which happened to be next to Tweek.

As Craig sat down, he noticed that Tweek was staring at him. After a few minutes, Craig was about to tell him to stop looking at him, but suddenly Red, who was sitting in front of Tweek, turned around and handed him a hand mirror.

"You might want to hide that hickey," Red said.

Confused, Craig looked at himself in the mirror. He blushed when he saw the small hickey on his neck. It was small enough for people to not notice unless they were close to him, which both Red and Tweek were.

"God damn it," Craig pulled on his hoodie and tried his best to hide it.

"Want my concealer to hide it?" Red offered.

"No thanks," Craig sighed.

"Alright, but you better hide that thing well....I know there are a few girls and guys that'll get really jealous," Red turned around and continued taking her notes.

Craig sighed and tried his best to ignore the mark on his neck. He took a peek at Tweek, who was now looking down at his notes.

Craig noticed that Tweek looked very angry.

* * *

Craig and Kenny were currently working later that day. Hal has left to grab some drinks with his friends, and the store had no customers all day. They were completely alone.

"You know...we could easily have a quick one right now..."

"Dude, we're working," Craig sighed.

"I know....but we don't have any customers, there are no security cameras, and we practically alone. I'm sure we can do a quick one...maybe even a blow job?"

Craig was tempted, but knew they shouldn't. Craig looked and Kenny and saw that mischievous smirk of his. Craig cave in.

"Alright...but a quick one."

"Got it."

Craig hopped onto the counter and sat down while Kenny leans in and starts kissing his neck.

"A-ah...wait....don't leave a mark on my neck. I still haven't forgive you for that whole hickey thing earlier..."

"Alright alright, I'll do it on your shoulder then," Kenny pulled on Craig's collar and started nipping at Craig's shoulder and collarbone.

"A-ah..." Craig moaned as he held Kenny closer to him.

Kenny continued kissing and nipping neck and was about to unzip Craig's pants when they suddenly hear a loud gasp.

"Kenny!" The two looked back and saw Tweek, standing there with a face of betrayal.

"Shit! T-Tweek!" Kenny exclaimed as he pulls away from Craig.

"You...I...I thought you were my friend!" Tweek exclaimed as he glared at Kenny. Before Tweek left, he looked at Craig and Craig suddenly felt guilty.

"Tweek! Shit..."

"...Go after him."

"Huh?"

"Go."

"...Thanks," Kenny leaves the store and runs after Tweek.

Craig sighed and hops off the counter and readjust his shirt and apron. Craig's erection was now limp. The mood was already dead.

Craig couldn't get Tweek's face out of his mind.

* * *

Craig knew this would be it. Instead of having sex like usual, they would talk and end all of this once and for all.

"I'm sorry...it's just...Tweek is seriously mad at me and...ugh...I shouldn't be doing this..."

"...I know..."

"Craig...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry asshole. I knew we would end this one day...I just didn't think Tweek would find out though..."

"Yeah...he's...he's not talking to me..."

"...Ken...can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"If you knew Tweek would react like this...then why did you go through with it?"

"...I guess...I like you dude..."

"I thought you like Butters more?"

"I do...but I like you in a different way. You're a good guy...and...I felt like...maybe I could help you and Tweek with whatever you're going through...even if it meant having sex with you..."

"Is that why you wanted me to open up to you?"

"Only so I understand the situation here. I tried asking Tweek, but he's as stubborn as a mule."

"And I'm not?"

"Oh you're stubborn...but deep down I knew you would want to talk..."

"Well it worked," Craig sighed and continued to stare at his ceiling.

"...Hey...if you want, we could have one last go before I leave for good..."

"Nah...don't fee like it...besides...I can't get Tweek out of my head..."

"Yeah...I get it...but can I at least do one thing?"

"Go ahead, I'm too tired to stop you anyways..."

"Good..." Kenny walks towards Craig's bed and kisses him on the lips. Craig didn't kiss back, but he didn't pull away.

"...I said no kissing on the lips."

"Yeah, but that was when the deal was still going on, but since this is the end...why not. I can see why Tweek likes you a lot. You're a pretty good kisser."

"Fuck off..." Kenny smiled and opened the window to leave. "You can always use the fucking front door you know..."

"I know...but where's the excitement in that?" Kenny grinned and he finally left.

Craig laid on his bed feeling tired. He felt completely alone that night.

* * *

It's been weeks since Craig and Kenny stopped their deal. Craig has noticed that Kenny and Tweek were talking again. Honestly, Craig was happy for them. Craig was completely fine with everything. He was fine that the deal was over. He was fine that Kenny was no longer going to fuck him. He was fine that he and Tweek were still not talking to each other. Craig was completely fine.

...No he wasn't. He was troubled.

It all started on a rainy day during P.E. The guys were going to be running laps that day.

"But coach! It's raining!" Clyde whined.

"Does it look like I give a fuck? Just take off your shirts if you're so worried about them getting wet. Now give me four laps and you can spend he rest of class doing whatever the hell you want!"

Everyone groaned and started running. Immediately, clothes and hair started sticking to people's faces and body. Running became difficult since people started getting uncomfortable with their wet clothes and their hair getting into their eyes. Craig was lucky enough to run with with his hat on.

By the second lap, the guys finally decided to take off their shirts. That was when Craig knew he was in trouble. Almost all the guys in his class had well built bodies and Craig couldn't help but blush when he saw all the boys running without their shirts.

"Craig, you okay?" Clyde asked when he ran next to Craig.

"Fine..." Craig said and tried his best to not look at Clyde's body. Clyde has really lost all that baby fat when they were kids.

"Hey, your face is red dude...are you getting sick?" Clyde asked.

"No. I'm fine. Just keep running before the coach yells at you for talking to me," Craig said.

"Right. Talk to you later!" Clyde smiled and ran ahead.

By the third lap, Craig managed to ignore all the guys and continued running without any problems. That is until he saw Tweek.

Tweek was also shirtless and rain drops were falling on his body. Craig blushed even harder when he saw Tweek's back muscles moving with every step he made.

Craig tried to ignore him, he really did, but he couldn't stop looking at him, especially since Tweek was a couple of feet ahead of him.

By the last lap, Craig started running faster than usual. He ran past everyone, especially Tweek and managed to finish the lap with time to spare.

"Way to go Tucker."

"Yeah whatever. I'll be in the restroom!" Craig said and continued running towards the restroom.

Tweek finished doing his lap and Clyde followed as well.

"Boy...hope he's okay..."

"Huh? Why's that?" Tweek asked.

"Well...Craig's face was really red earlier...I hope he isn't going to catch a cold..."

"...."

* * *

Once Craig was safely in one of the stalls. Craig sat on the toilet and let his erection out of his shorts.

"God damn it..." Craig groaned when he saw his throbbing erection, wanting to be touched. Craig stayed silent for a bit and made sure no one was going to come in.

Once it was safe enough, Craig started pumping himself. Craig did however had to close the door with his hand since he happened to pick the only stall where the lock was broken. Craig panted and moaned as he continued touching himself. Craig suddenly hears noises outside and Craig quickly let go of the door and covered his mouth. He was sure the door will stay still while he continued touching himself.

He suddenly hears someone enter the restroom. Craig stopped moving and stayed completely silent. He hoped whoever was in here would hurry up and leave. There was still more moving until he realized the person stopped in front of his stall.

The door opened and standing in front of him was Tweek.

"..."

"..."

Tweek looked at him with wide eyes as he stared at Craig and his hands that were on his erection. Craig blushed and quickly let go and used his wet shirt to cover himself.

"F-fuck off asshole...why the fuck w-would you come into my stall when you knew I was in here?" Craig blushed even harder when he noticed his voice cracked a bit. He was so nervous right now.

Tweek continued to look at him, but sighed. Tweek suddenly enters the stall and shuts the door behind him.

"W-what are you-" Tweek grabs him and kisses him on the lips. Craig's eyes widen and tried to pull away, but Tweek kept a strong grip on him.

Tweek suddenly grabbed Craig's erection and started pumping it. Craig groaned and closed his eyes and he clung onto Tweek's body.

"A-ah...fuck..." Craig moaned as he rest his head on Tweek's shoulder.

Tweek started kissing Craig's neck and started nipping it. Craig tighten his grip on Tweek's shoulder and pulled him closer as Tweek's fingers stretch him inside.

Craig's mind was in a haze. He couldn't concentrate on one thing at that moment. He couldn't concentrate on Tweek's hand pumping his erection. He couldn't concentrate on the fingers that were inside of him, stretching him. He couldn't concentrate on Tweek's lips on his shoulder and neck.

That was then Tweek looked at him. Craig stared into those green eyes of his. Craig blushed when he saw Tweek smile at him and leans in for another kiss.

That was when Craig came.

After a bit, Craig sat back down on the toilet, while Tweek used the toilet paper to clean him up.

"...I thought you weren't talking to me..." Craig blushed.

"...Well I wasn't technically talking to you...I was just...helping you out here..." Tweek said.

"...Why? After...you know..."

"You mean after the party or after you and Kenny had been having sex behind my back?"

"...Both."

"Honestly...I should hate you...you basically had my best friend fuck you...but at the same time...I couldn't...I just started hating Kenny....and then myself...I don't know..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Are you...actually apologizing to me?"

"Yes...look...I'm sorry for all the shit I've done to you. I'm sorry for having sex with Kenny...and I'm sorry for being a complete dick."

"...You know...all the shit you've done to me in the past was really hurtful...both physically and emotionally."

"Ugh fine...I'll do whatever you want if you'll forgive me."

"Really?"

"Yes...now name it...what do you want?"

"...I want to make that deal you made with Kenny."

"What? How did you...he fucking told you!? I told that fucker to not-"

"He knew you would say that, which is why he said, 'that rule was only valid for when the deal was active.' I had no idea what he meant by that..."

"...God damn it..."

"So will you do it? Or are you going to spend the rest of the school year having a hard on for half-naked boys and me?" Tweek smirked.

"..." Craig should say no. He should just deal with all of this on his own and hope for the best. But after Tweek touched him, he finally felt satisfied. He finally felt like he got his fill for the entire day. He knew he needed Tweek to touch him again. He needed Tweek to kiss his body. He needed Tweek to fuck him.

He wanted to have sex with Tweek.

"Fine...we have a deal," Craig blushed.

Tweek smiled and kissed Craig once more on the lips. "Good...oh but I will change a few things here and there. Instead of you asking when we should do it, we both do it."

"W-what?"

"Why should you be the only one that ask for sex?" Tweek smiled.

"Ugh...fine..."

"Good," Tweek smiled. "Oh and one more thing..."

"Seriously? What?"

"I get to kiss you...both in private and in public."

"W-what? People will think we're a couple if we do that!" Craig blushed.

"I know, but I don't care because, " Tweek suddenly traps Craig between his arms and leans very close, "I want people to know you're mine."

Craig gulped and slowly nodded. Tweek smiled and kisses Craig on the forehead. Tweek then opens the door and leaves. Before he left the restroom, Tweek said one more thing. "It'll be a pleasure fucking you Craig!" Tweek then left.

Craig continued to sit on the toilet and stared at the closed door in front of him. He eventually got up and adjust his clothes before leaving the stall and looking at himself in the mirror.

He and Tweek were going to be having sex on a regular bases now. He and Tweek will be together more often now. People will think he and Tweek are a couple. Craig Tucker was going to have sex with the boy he seriously hates.

He was in deep trouble now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that. I'm sorry if this chapter sorta focus more between Craig and Kenny, I just thought I'd spice this story up by having them together for a bit. But if you guys also ship Crenny...you're welcome?
> 
> Also, if you're wondering whatever happened to that one long one shot "Runaways," I decided to delete it since I felt like it could be better and it wasn't really my best work honestly. I might remake it in the future, this time maybe into another multi chapter story, but only after I'm at least finished with one or two of the multi chapter stories I already have. I don't need more work for myself!
> 
> So yeah. That explains what's been happening and why the story is gone. Sorry.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one!


	4. I Hate You, but I Also Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, how long has it been since I updated this? Sorry for that folks, been busy with school and the for some reason I decided to make a new Creek story that originally was suppose to be a one-shot, but shit happens.
> 
> I don't know...just...hope you like this chapter!

The next morning, Craig practically groaned when he saw familiar locks of blonde hair at his front door.

"What. The. Fuck. Are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too," Tweek simply rolled his eyes and welcomed himself in.

"Did I say you can come in? Actually, no...did I say you can come anywhere near my house?" Craig asked as he slams the door.

"Well I thought that since we're going to be boyfriends and-"

"We're not boyfriends asshole," Craig hissed.

"Well explain that to the kids at school," Tweek said. Craig simply groaned and kept his mouth shut. "Like I was saying, now that we made our little deal, I thought it would be nice to pick each other up before school and walk home together after."

"Fuck. No."

"Oh come on, you can't break up with me when we just got started," Tweek pouted.

The action was actually cute to Craig, he was practically blushing. "Look, just because we're 'going out' doesn't mean you have to pick me up in the morning. Besides, don't you live a bit far from here? It'll be easier on you if you just go to school on your own like usual."

"Aw, are you worried about me?" Tweek leans in as he smiles at Craig.

"Fuck you dude," Craig hissed as he pushes the boy's face away from his.

"Yeah yeah, but if you're going to get use to having me around you all the time, then this is the perfect first step. Besides, people will think it's weird if two boyfriends don't even try walking together to school."

"Fine, whatever!" Craig sighed as he walks into the kitchen and grabs some cereal.

"You're not just going to have that for breakfast are you?" Tweek asked.

"Well my mom usually makes something, but she came home late last night, so she's a bit too tired to wake up like usual," Craig said.

"What about your dad?"

"Got an emergency call, said he'll grab breakfast on his way to work."

"Sister?"

"At her friend's house, probably eating breakfast already."

"Hm...." Tweek walks over and slaps the spoon out of Craig's hand.

"What the fuck dude!?" Craig glares as he grabs the boy's collar.

"Sorry, but I'm sure just cereal ain't going to fill you up for the rest of the day, especially when we have a history test today."

"Ugh..."

Tweek simply pulls Craig's hands off of him and heads towards the fridge. Tweek pulls out the packet of bacon and the carton of eggs. "Besides, you'll need all the energy you can get, especially with what I have plan today," Tweek looks back and gave Craig that impish smirk.

Craig blushed and tried his best to ignore the blonde who was currently cooking breakfast for him.

After Tweek finished cooking the eggs and bacon, he sets two plates on the table.

"You made yourself a plate?" Craig asked.

"Well...I didn't really eat breakfast this morning, I immediately came over here when I woke up and got dressed," Tweek admitted.

"You seriously don't have to go all that trouble for me..."

"Well I want to, now eat up or else we'll be late for school," Tweek said as he starts putting eggs into his mouth.

Craig looks down at his plate and pokes at it. Craig took a piece of egg and bacon and started putting it in his mouth.

"So? How is it?" Tweek asked once Craig took a bite of his food.

Craig didn't want to admit it, but it was delicious, probably better than his mom's bacon and eggs. "It's okay...."

Tweek didn't say anything, he simply kept eating his food, but Craig didn't ignore the smile on the boy's lips.

After breakfast was done, the two started heading out for school. Craig noticed that Tweek was awfully close to Craig, more than usual.

"Mind stepping a couple steps away from me?" Craig asked.

"Nope," Tweek said, even leans closer to provoke the chullo wearing boy. Craig simply groans and flips the boy off.

Once they reached school, Craig thought they would depart and go their separate ways, but to his surprised, Tweek suddenly grabs his hand and starts pulling him towards the entrance.

"Dude, let go. People are staring."

"Like I said, I don't care. I want to hold you hand," Tweek said.

From what Craig can tell about Tweek, the boy is stubborn. Craig didn't know he should be mad at that or be impressed, so he simply flips the boy off and lowers his head as people started watching them.

"Since when were Tweek and Craig a thing?"

"I always did thought those two were so cute together!"

"Wow...those Asian girls were right..."

Craig tried his best to block out the chit chat and whispers, and starts pulling Tweek's hand a bit so they could be inside already.

"Someone's eager to get to school," Tweek giggles.

"Shut up and hurry the fuck up," Craig hissed as he continued pulling Tweek inside the building.

Once they were inside, Craig thought they were safe.

"Woah, since when were you two a thing?" Clyde exclaimed.

Guess not.

"We're not a fucking couple," Craig said.

"Then why are you two holding hands?" Token asked as he points to their joined hands.

Craig looks down and blushed when he realized that he was still holding Tweek's hand. Craig quickly lets go and takes a step away from the blonde.

"Like I said, we're not a couple!" Craig insisted.

"Uh huh...what about you Tweek, are you and Craig not a couple then?" Token asked.

Tweek smiles, "of course we're a couple, but Craig is too shy and stubborn to accept it. Especially when he has been hating me for thirteen years."

"Wow, that's a really huge step from hating a person to dating them! You practically skipped a step there buddy!"

"Yeah yeah, shut up. I'm going to my locker and hope a light fixture crushes me to death."

"Don't forget me babe," Tweek says as he follows Craig.

"...How long do you think it'll take before Craig breaks up with him?" Clyde asked.

"...I'd give it a month, a week if he kills him instead," Token said.

* * *

Once classes started, things were normal, even with the classes that both Tweek and Craig shared. However, that didn't mean Craig wasn't on edge. Everywhere he went, he could feel people staring at him, whispering behind his back, even making comments.

"Oh my gosh, Craig and Tweek are so cute together!"

"I'm already drawing fan art of them together!"

"Well I'm writing a fan fic about them!"

"...I don't know...don't you think Tweek could do better?"

Craig turns around and glares at the girl. The group of girls stiffens and quickly leaves. Craig simply sighed and starts putting his stuff away.

"Hey Craig," Tweek greeted as he walks towards the boy.

"Go. Away."

"Aw come on, I miss you," Tweek pouted as he suddenly hugs the boy.

"Fuck off!" Craig exclaimed as he pushes the boy away.

"You know...with an attitude like that, you're really killing the mood for sex," Tweek said.

"Well sorry to kill your mood, but I don't feel like it," Craig sighed.

"You don't?"

Craig blushes, "no, now leave me alone already. If you're already hard, you can jack off in the restroom or something."

"But I don't want to jack off Craig, I want to put it in you," Tweek teased.

"I said fuck off!" Craig exclaimed. He was about to push the boy away, but Tweek grabs Craig's hand and suddenly pulls him in. "Mmm!" Their lips collided, and Craig's resolved melts away.

Craig noticed that a few people stopped doing what they were doing and were watching the two kissing each other. Craig would feel embarrassed by it, but his pants were feeling too tight for him to care.

He needed Tweek. Now.

Tweek pulls away and leans close to Craig's ear. "Third floor's restroom." Tweek moves away and leaves. Craig was a flustered mess as he quickly puts his stuff away and starts heading towards the third floor's restroom.

Once Craig was there, he made sure that no one was around. Knowing that the restroom would be empty during this time, Craig relaxed and started putting his stuff near the sinks. Craig stiffens when he hears the door open, but slightly relaxes when he realizes it's just Tweek.

"Shirt and pants off," Tweek ordered.

"Yes your highness," Craig pouted, but did as he was told.

"Come on, don't be so stingy now, especially when I'm going to be ramming into you."

"Ugh...just make it quick. I can't be late for astronomy," Craig said.

"Don't worry, I'll be quick, but you'll still feel satisfied," Tweek smiled.

Tweek leans in and kisses Craig on the lips. Tweek then pulls Craig's body up till he was sitting on top of the sinks. The porcelain sinks felt cold against Craig's exposed thighs.

"Mmmmm....you have no idea how much I wanted to fuck you all day," Tweek panted then started kissing Craig's neck.

Craig wanted to tell him to fuck off, but he simply held Tweek's head closer to him and said, "m-me too..."

"I'll be sure to make you feel good," Tweek said as he starts licking Craig's neck.

"A-ah...just be sure not to...fuck...come inside...I don't want people to see me walking weirdly..."

"Don't worry, I won't," Tweek said. Tweek kisses Craig's lips again and starts taking out a condom from his pocket. and tears the packet open. He puts the condom on his cock and positioned himself. "Ready?"

"God...just fuck me already," Craig panted, almost whining.

Tweek kisses him and pushes himself in. Craig clutch tightly onto Tweek and gritted his teeth. Tweek made a whine in the back of his throat because of how tight Craig was.

"J-Jesus, you're really right down there, are you sure you prepared yourself properly?"

"Don't act...a-ah...like you don't like it..."

"G-guess you're...ah...right...I like feeling how tight you are," Tweek panted.

Craig pulls Tweek towards him and kisses him on the lips. Tweek then started thrusting in and out of Craig.

"Shit! A-ah, not s-so fast!" Craig panted.

"Sorry, I-I'll go s-slower..." Tweek panted.

Tweek slowed down and kept a steady pace as he goes in and out of Craig. Craig moans and pants as Tweek's cock goes deep inside of him. Tweek leans in and starts biting on Craig's shoulder, leaving marks on them.

"A-ah, d-don't leave any fucking marks on my neck," Craig said.

"I won't make the same mistake that K-Kenny did," Tweek said.

For some reason, Craig could hear the hostility in Tweek's voice, which is probably why Tweek suddenly started quickening his pace and was thrusting into him hard.

"Fuck!"

"A-ah! I'm going to c-come!"

"S-shit! Don't do it inside!" Craig exclaimed.

With one last thrust, Tweek pulls out and comes inside the condom, however, some of Tweek's cum spilled out and got on Craig's legs.

"I...I think you need to buy different condoms..." Craig panted.

"Yeah, this one can't seem to handle my load," Tweek smirked.

"...Gross."

The two cleaned themselves up and got out of the restroom. They were both glad no one was around. Tweek soon grabs Craig and kisses him on the lips one last time before he leaves for class. Craig quickly makes it to his next class and sat down at his desk.

"...Hey Craig...why's your face so red?" Kyle asked.

"...Shut up," Craig sighed.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, the two continued their deal together. They would walk to school, holding hands. They would kiss in public whenever and wherever they were. The would go home together. They would even have sex in different places.

There was even a time where they did it behind the school.

"Shit, someone is going to see us!"

"Not unless you keep your voice down..."

"You hear something?"

"Shit! Abort! Abort!"

"I can't, I'm almost there," Tweek panted.

"No wait-"

After Tweek comes into Craig, the two quickly ducked down behind some bushes and watches as two girls walks pass them.

"I don't see anyone..."

"Probably my imagination then. Want to get some smoothies?"

"Yeah!"

"...I think they're gone."

"...We are never doing that again..."

"...But it was exciting wasn't it? Almost getting caught?"

Craig simply flips the boy off before pulling up his pants and leaving.

"W-wait, don't leave me!"

It was a new routine for Craig, and as much as he wanted to say he hates it, deep down, he rather enjoys the other boy's company. He never feels alone when Tweek is around.

However, things turn to the worse when Craig starts thinking about Thomas.

"Jesus, I think it's about time you clip your nails, you really did a number on my back here..."

"Embrace the pain I always say," Craig said as he looks at his phone.

"Just because I like trying new things doesn't make me a masochist," Tweek pouted.

"Whatever, just be lucky I'm not kicking you out of my bed and out of my house."

"Nnngg...but your is so comfy," Tweek sighed as he snuggles closer to one of Craig's pillows. Craig simply rolls his eyes and keeps looking at his phone. "What are you looking at?"

"My social media stuff," Craig said.

"Of course Craig Tucker would be looking at his social media, he's always looking for the latest gossip."

"Hey, just because I like boring stuff doesn't mean I don't enjoy the usual gossip once in awhile."

"Right," Tweek laughs.

Craig looks at the boy laying next to him, and couldn't help but smile at him. Guess Craig was kinda getting use to him. Craig's smile suddenly drops when he visits Thomas' page. Craig sees a picture of a boy next to Thomas. They were hugging each other. Craig thought they were just friends, but when he looks at more pictures of them, he can tell they were more than friends.

"...Are you looking at your ex's page?"

"Shut up...we're still friends you know..."

"..."

"..." Against Craig's better judgement, he started going to Thomas' Facebook. It says that Thomas is in a relationship. Craig felt sick.

"...Hey...you alright?"

"...I'm fine...like I said...we're just...friends..."

"Yeah, friends that were in a relationship before they broke up...it's okay if you feel...sad."

"I'm not fucking sad!"

"...Craig...come on...I know you still have feelings for him..."

"...."

"...I got it!" Tweek gets out of bed and starts grabbing his clothes.

"You leaving already?" Craig asked, though he didn't really care.

"Sorta. Now get dress."

"Why?"

"Just get dress, we're heading out!"

"I don't feel like going out right now."

"I don't care if you don't feel like going out, we're going out whether you like it or not. Now get dress."

Craig glares at the boy, but does get up and starts putting on a clean pair of clothes. Once the two were dressed, Tweek grabs Craig's hand and ran out of the house. Tweek then started taking Craig to town.

"Where are we going?"

"A place where you'll feel better."

"I'm fine Tweek, now let go and let me go home..."

"Oh no, I ain't going to let you mope dude!" Tweek smiled.

The two finally stops in front of a building and Craig looks at the neon sign.

"...Laser tag?"

"Yeah!"

"How is laser tag suppose to make me feel better?"

"Trust me, it always helps me when I feel down," Tweek said.

"You feel down?"

"Hey, I am human," Tweek smiled. Tweek grabs Craig's hand and the two headed inside.

Once the two got their gear and laser guns, they entered the chaotic arena. Kids and teens were running around, trying to shoot each other. People were screaming. People were shooting. There was even someone doing back flips. It was crazy.

"I still don't see how this'll make me feel better," Craig said as he tried his best to dodge people from trying to shoot him.

"Don't worry, I have a strategy."

"Strategy?"

"Just do what I do," Tweek said. Tweek stands up from where he was hiding and then starts to scream. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Tweek then started running and starts shooting everywhere.

"...I still don't see how this'll make me feel better...but okay..." Craig stands up and starts doing what Tweek is doing, minus the screaming of course.

After awhile, Craig was suddenly hit by a laser.

"Ha! Got you!"

"Yeah yeah, you got me, no need to gloat asshole," Craig sighed as he lowers his gun.

"H-hey! Don't touch my Craig!" Tweek shouted as he runs up and shoots the boy.

Craig actually blushed when Tweek said that, but he soon tries his best to not laugh when he sees Tweek continuing to shoot the boy, who was now crouching on the ground.

"Hey hey! Stop it already! I'm already tagged! Quit it!"

"Eat shit asshole!" Tweek exclaimed.

Feeling sorry for the boy on the ground, Craig raises his gun and shoots Tweek. "You're out, now stop being weird and let the poor kid go."

"Y-you can't do that! You were out, and I was avenging you!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I don't need someone to fight my battles," Craig said. He turns around and heads for the exit.

Tweek sighs and follows him, not after shooting the boy again. Once the two were outside, Tweek grabs Craig's hand once more and led him somewhere else.

"Where are we going now?"

"Well since laser tag seems to be a bust, I have another place that usually makes me feel better," Tweek said.

"Alright..."

They ended up at the comic book store.

"A comic book store?"

"Yeah, I always love reading D.C. comics or Marvel comics whenever I'm feeling down. I also heard they got the latest issue of Harley Quinn," Tweek smiled.

"...Alright, why not." Craig enters the store and the two starts looking around.

Craig ended up reading a few comics he found interesting and sat next to Tweek on the couch near a window.

"What you get?"

"This comic called 'I Hate Fairyland.' It pretty gory and bloody," Craig said.

"Oh, I love that comic, it's funny seeing how the girl acts while she's trying to find a way back home."

"A bit sad though, especially since all the kid wants to go home but has been stuck there for awhile."

"Yeah, but still pretty funny though," Tweek said.

Craig looks at the blonde boy next to him and smiled himself. They continued to read comics together until it was getting late.

Once the two were outside, they realized it was getting late.

"We better get home," Craig said.

"...Wait...I have one more place to take you," Tweek said.

"Tweek...you really don't have to do this, I'll be fine, I swear."

"...No you won't...no matter how much you ignore it, it still bugs you knowing he's with someone new..."

"..."

"Let's go," Tweek grabs Craig's hand and the two headed towards the park. Once they reached the park, Tweek sits on the grassy ground and lays back. Tweek then pats the ground next to him. "Lay down here."

Craig looks at him, but does as he was told. Craig lays down next to Tweek. "Now what?"

"Look up," Tweek said.

Craig looks up and was amazed to see so many stars above them. "...It's...beautiful."

"Yeah...stars really make me feel less stress about things..."

"...I'm still surprised that you feel troubled...especially when it seems like your life is perfect..."

"It's not perfect Craig, no one has a perfect life. Just because I have better grades, I'm taller than you, and I-" Craig was glaring at him, and was daring the boy to continue that sentence, "...um...what I mean is...just like you...I also feel sad and troubled by things."

"...Like what?"

"...Well...you know how you feel sad after you found out Thomas is with someone?"

"Yeah?"

"...I've been in your shoes you know," Tweek said. Tweek turns his head and stares at the boy.

Craig looks at Tweek and realizes what he meant. "...Oh...I'm...I'm sorry..."

Tweek looks at him, then smiles. "Don't sweat it...I'm just glad I got to hang out with you...I've always wanted to spend some time with you."

"...Today was fun...and it really helped...thank you," Craig blushed.

"I'm glad," Tweek smiled.

Craig's heart was beating when he saw Tweek smiling at him. This smile looked like all the other smiles Tweek gave, yet it was still different. This smile was his and his only.

"It's getting late...you wanna head home now?" Tweek asked.

"...No...I...I want to look at the stars a little longer..."

"Okay...just tell me when you're ready to leave," Tweek said.

The two continued to look at the stars. Out of nowhere, Tweek suddenly feels a hand on his. When Tweek turns his head, he saw Craig looking away from him, but Tweek could see how red Craig's ears were getting. Tweek looks at him and smiles. Tweek then squeezes Craig's hand a bit and continues to look up at the stars.

As much as Craig never thought this would happen, he was glad to have the boy with him. Guess Craig really did get use to the boy laying next to him.

Craig thinks he's in love with Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recently, I got really really into "I Hate Fairyland" which is why I put it in this chapter. I love the comic and you guys should totally check it out...well...if you don't mind some guts, blood, and gore.
> 
> Also, don't forget to follow my tumblr to check out more Creek stuff! 
> 
> [RoseyBlogStuff](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com)


	5. Impossible Feelings

Craig laid on his bed with Stripe on his chest. Craig blankly stares at the ceiling with the star stickers above him. The room was silent, and the only noises that could be heard were the soft noises that Stripe was making and Craig's breathing. Craig closed his eyes and tried his best to not think of anything.

Craig saw Tweek's smiling face.

"Fuck!" Craig swore. He was about sit up, but remembering that Stripe was on his chest, Craig carefully grabs his beloved pet and sat up slowly. "Ugh...you have any ideas how to get rid of unnecessary thought out of your head?" Craig asked Stripe.

Stripe simply stares at him before making his usually guinea pig noises, indicating that he was either hungry or would like to take a little nap right about now.

"You're no help," Craig sighed before he gets up from his bed and places Stripe back in his cage. "Fine...I'll try to solve this mess myself..." Craig puts some guinea pig pellets inside Stripe's cage before he left his room and headed to Tricia's room.

"What do you want gay lord?" Tricia asked, not once looking up from her phone.

"I need some advice," Craig said. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Huh? Am I hearing this correctly? Craig Tucker, the number one asshole in this town, is asking me, is adorable sister, for help?" Tricia puts down her phone and was grinning ear to ear.

"This is starting to be a bad idea now," Craig sighed. He was about to turn back, but he felt Tricia suddenly grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Hold on fuck boy. Stay. I'll listen to your problems, I won't tease," Tricia said.

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart," Tricia smiled.

"...You better not tell any of your bratty friends about this," Craig said.

"I won't! Just tell me already!"

"...I want you to pinky promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. Not even on any of your social media platforms," Craig said.

"Jesus, is it really that bad that you have to use that stupid pinky promise bullshit?"

"What can I say? I have trust issues," Craig said as he held up his pinky.

"Ugh, this is why you're such a dork sometimes," Tricia sighed before holding up her pinky as well. The two entwined their pinkies and sealed the deal. "There, happy now?"

"Not really, but I can tell you now," Craig sighed as he sat down on one of Tricia's bean bag chairs.

"Alright, so what's your problem?"

"...Well I have this friend-"

"Please, everybody knows that you start a conversation with 'you have this friend,' it means you're talking about yourself," Tricia said.

"Okay fine...I'm kinda...dealing with some relationship problems..."

"Relationship problems? No way, you have a thing for someone else who isn't Thomas?"

"...Yes..."

Tricia suddenly squealed, "who is it? Do I know them? Do they have feelings for you too? Are you two going out?"

"Shut up! We're not....well we're sorta...ugh...is complicated!"

"Wait...is it Tweek? You two been spending a lot of time together for some reason. Karen even told me that her brother saw you two kissing once," Tricia said.

"God damn it Kenny. Fine...okay yes...Tweek and I are sorta a thing..."

"Okay then...well what's the problem? Ain't good in bed?"

"Jesus Christ! Aren't you too young to be knowing this type of stuff?"

"Oh please, after we learned all that shit about puberty and sex in middle school, I'm pretty sure I can handle knowing that you like getting a dick shoved up your ass," Tricia said.

Craig really regrets coming here now. "Ugh...this was a bad idea..."

"Whatever, now tell me what's the problem!"

"...You know how I've shown how much I hate Tweek?"

"Uh huh..."

"Well...I think...I sorta...maybe...have a thing for him?"

"Well...you two are dating so I would assume-"

"I was force to date him! Huge difference there!"

"Seriously? Jesus, your life is crap," Tricia said.

"Fuck you. Look, all I'm saying is that I was force to be in a relationship with him and now...I sorta have feelings for him? I just...I don't know what to do about this!"

"Well isn't this a good thing? I mean, if you like the guy and you two are already in a relationship, shouldn't it be fine?"

"It's much more complicated than that Trish...shit..." Craig lays back and covers his eyes with his arm. He felt lost at that moment.

"...Hey...you aren't going to cry are you?"

"Does it look like I'm going to cry?"

"No...but lately you've kinda been unpredictable," Tricia said.

"How am  _I_ unpredictable?" Craig sighed as he looks at Tricia.

"Listen bro, ever since Thomas broke up with you, you've been doing stuff I never thought you would do. You went out to party and got you ass drunk."

"How the fuck did you know about that?"

"Clyde texted me about it."

"Why are you texting with Clyde?"

"I don't need to tell you my personal biz."

"...Just...go on..."

"Another thing I would like to add would be the fact that you've been daydreaming often," Tricia said.

"I...I have?"

"Yeah...it's like...your mind wanders off to god knows where..."

"...What should I do?"

"In my opinion bro...I feel like you should just accept what's happening to you. You can't always control everything in your life," Tricia said.

Craig thought about it. He always felt comfortable knowing he was able to control his own fate and not let anything interfere with how he wants things to be, but now that he thinks about it, his feelings for Tweek were out of his own control, Thomas moving was also out of his hand, a bunch of things were somethings he couldn't control. Maybe he should just accept these new feelings.

"...Thanks Trish," Craig sighed.

"Hey, what's siblings for?"

"Right," Craig smiled, "so...any idea what I should do now?"

"Grow some balls and man the fuck up. You're telling Tweek how you feel."

* * *

The next day at school, Craig was nervous. He was actually nervous. He waited patiently for Tweek to come and pick him up, Craig was actually starting to be glad that Tweek decided to pick him up in the morning everyday now.

"Morning Craig," Tweek smiled.

"...Morning," Craig blushed. Was he actually blushing? Jesus Christ, Craig really can't handle these new feelings of his.

"Huh? No harsh remarks?" Tweek tilted his head.

"Don't fee like it today," Craig said, he suddenly remembered something, "are you hungry? I bet you didn't have breakfast since you decided to pick me up this morning."

"...No. Um...are you feeling alright Craig?"

"Fine. Come on," Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and led him to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Tweek was surprised to see a stack of pancakes in the middle of the dining table. "Did you make this?"

"Well...I felt kinda bad that you had to make me breakfast the last time you were here...so I thought I'd make something. Good thing pancakes aren't that hard to make," Craig said as he sat down. "You gonna stand there or are you going to sit and eat?"

Tweek stares at him for a bit before slowly walking towards the table and sitting down. "Thanks...Craig," Tweek said.

"I um...hope you enjoy the food," Craig said.

"Um...I-I'm sure I will," Tweek said as he grabs a couple of pancakes off the plate and places them on his plate. Craig stared at him intently as Tweek took a bite of his food. "Wow...these actually taste great."

"I'm glad," Craig sighed.

"You're...glad? Craig, are you alright? You're acting weird. Oh god...you didn't do anything to these pancakes did you? You didn't put poison in them did you!?"

"What? Of course not! Why would I put poison in the pancakes?"

"I don't know man, you're acting...nice...especially towards me!"

"Can't a guy just make breakfast for his boyfriend?"

"W-well just the other day you refused to believe we are a couple. Craig...you're not getting a fever are you?"

"...You know what? Forget it!" Craig huffed as he shoves the food into his mouth and then left the kitchen. Craig then grabs his backpack and left the house.

"C-Craig! Wait! You shouldn't leave your guest all alone in your house! Craig!" Tweek stands up, but stops to quickly eat his breakfast before quickly leaving and trying to catch up with Craig. "Geez, why are you angry all of a sudden?"

"Forget it, I just want to head to school already," Craig sighed.

"Alright...I'll give you some space then..." Tweek sighed.

The two continued walking to school in silence. Once they reached school, Craig realized that he never got to tell Tweek how he felt. Craig wanted to slap himself for letting himself get pissed off so easily.

"...Craig...I'm sorry," Tweek suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"You were just trying to be nice to me...and I wasn't being fair. Thank you for making me breakfast this morning Craig," Tweek smiled.

Craig's heart suddenly skip a beat. Craig looked away, suddenly feeling shy about the whole thing. "Whatever...it's just breakfast..."

"Right," Tweek sighed.

Craig thought he could tell Tweek his feelings at that point, but suddenly Clyde and Token pop in out of nowhere.

"Well here's the two lovebirds," Clyde smiled.

"God damn it Clyde," Craig muttered.

"Huh, already two minutes in and it looks like Craig hasn't tried to kill you Tweek," Token said.

"Yeah, in fact...he made me breakfast this morning," Tweek said.

"D-don't tell them that!" Craig exclaimed, his face was getting red.

"Huh? How come you never make me breakfast whenever I stay over at your house?" Clyde whined.

"Because you need to lose some pounds," Craig sighed.

"For the last time, I'm not fat! I'm just a bit husky," Clyde said.

"Keep telling yourself that Clyde," Token chuckles.

"You guys are jerks!" Clyde exclaimed.

Getting annoyed, Craig decided to leave the group and head inside. Looks like his confession to Tweek wasn't going to happen at that moment. Craig already knew he was going to hate the rest of the day.

"Craig? Craig wait up! I'll see you guys later," Tweek said as he tried his best to catch up to Craig.

"...Hey...was Craig acting weird to you?" Token asked.

"I wouldn't know since you guys are calling me fat!" Clyde sniffled.

"Come on Clyde, we were just joking," Token sighed.

"Still..." Clyde pouted.

"...Will you feel better if I get you some Taco Bell later?"

"...Maybe."

* * *

It was break time and Craig thought of trying again. Craig tried to find Tweek, but surprisingly, he could find the blonde anywhere.

"Hey guys, have you seen Tweek anywhere?" Craig asked.

"Aw, does our little Craig miss his boyfriend?" Clyde joked. Craig immediately punches Clyde in the arm as hard as he could. "Ow! fuck!"

"Shut the fuck up Clyde. Now have you two seen him or not?"

"Last I check, a couple of girls ambushed him when he came out of the restroom."

"What?" Craig almost shouted.

"Yeah, they actually should still be there, so you can probably catch up to them," Token said.

"Thanks," Craig said as he quickly left.

"...Was it me or was Craig actually looking jealous?" Token asked.

"W-what's happening to our boy!?" Clyde panicked.

"Since when was he our boy?"

Craig quickly turned the corner and was glad when he saw the familiar mop of blonde hair. However, once he saw Tweek surrounded by all those girls, Craig suddenly felt sick in the stomach.

"So Tweek, are you really dating Craig?"

"Huh? U-um...y-yes?"

"Aw, I always thought you were straight!"

"Or at least bisexual..."

"S-sorry, I'm gay."

"Oh Tweek, you look so buff. Are you working out?" A girl asked, changing the subject.

"Huh? I guess. I have been taking boxing classes lately," Tweek said.

"Wow, cute and pretty tough. I'm so jealous of Craig right now," a girl giggled.

Suddenly, the girl puts her hand on Tweek's arm and immediately, Craig felt like hitting the girl. Tweek finally looks up and was surprised to see Craig.

"C-Craig!" Tweek said happily.

"Uh oh, the boyfriend is here," a girl whispered to her friend.

Craig just stares at them for a bit before walking past them and heading inside the restroom.

"Craig?"

"Looks like your boyfriend just needed to use the restroom. We'll keep you company while you wait," the girl said.

"T-that's nice of you but I could just-"

"Wow Tweek, how do you get your hands so smooth like that?"

"I'm so jealous, you gotta tell me what type of lotion you're using!"

"U-um..."

Once Craig was inside the restroom, he looked around to make sure no one was around. Since Tweek and the girls were outside, Craig guessed that no one wanted to come in. Good. Craig turned on the faucet from one of the sinks and splashed water into his face.

"Get a grip Craig...they're just girls...it's not like Tweek will suddenly change his sexuality just like that..." Craig sighed. He grabbed some paper towels and started drying his face. However, when he stares at himself in the mirror, he suddenly felt self-conscious about himself. "For fuck sake...this isn't like you..." Craig sighed, but couldn't help but stare at his face. Though he wasn't a girl, he wondered if Tweek would like him better with a much more prettier face. He wondered if Tweek likes smooth skin? He wonders if Tweek prefers guys with less acne or doesn't have messed up teeth. "Ugh...what the fuck is he doing to me..."

"Craig? You alright in there?"

"Tweek?"

"Hey...you alright? You've been here for quite some time..."

"I'm fine...what about those girls?"

"Well...Wendy came by and luckily told those girls to back off," Tweek chuckled.

"Uh huh," Craig sighed, he suddenly felt angry again.

"...Are you alright? You seemed...off when you saw those girls around me..."

"Why would I be off just because a bunch of girls were around you?" Craig sighed as he walks past Tweek.

"...You do realized I'm gay right? So it's not like I would change my sexuality just like that..."

"...I know," Craig said before leaving.

"...And you do realized I only have a thing for you..." Tweek sighed as he leans against the sink.

Another attempt to tell Tweek how Craig felt was a failure once again.

* * *

By lunch time, Tweek actually stopped Craig this time.

"Hey Craig, wanna um...you know...in the janitor's closet?" Tweek blushed a bit.

Craig would have said yes to that, but after what happened earlier, he felt a bit uneasy. Still, he nodded his head and the two sneaked towards the janitor's closet.

Tweek started kissing Craig on the lips then started kissing Craig's neck. Tweek's lips on his neck felt nice, but honestly, Craig wasn't in the mood.

Tweek looks at Craig from the corner of his eye before sighing and moving away. "Okay...what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day."

"Why do you keep assuming I'm being weird. I think you're the one being weird," Craig said.

"How am I weird?" Tweek scoffed.

"I don't know...maybe because you're suddenly getting yourself surrounded by a bunch of whores!"

"Woah, where the fuck did that come from?"

"Forget it," Craig sighed as he sits back.

"Okay Craig...seriously, you got to tell me what's going on here, it's not like I can read your mind or anything," Tweek sighed.

"I don't have to tell you anything asshole," Craig said.

"Ugh...why are you suddenly being so infuriating? First you're nice to me, then you're mad at me, now you're just being an asshole! Ugh...you're already ruining the mood in here you know..."

"Oh I'm sorry, then maybe you can just let one of those fucking whores suck your cock!" Craig exclaimed before opening the door and leaving.

"Craig!"

Craig kept walking and ignoring Tweek, who was currently trying his best to catch up to him.

"Craig! Hold up!"

"No! Fuck you!"

"Craig! Craig!" Tweek suddenly grabs Craig by the arm, that really pissed off Craig. "Craig I just need to-" Tweek wasn't able to finish because Craig punched him in the face.

"Don't fucking touch me asshole!"

"...You...you fucking punched me! Who does that!"

"Well if you didn't fucking grab my arm like that then maybe I wouldn't have punched you!"

"Ow...Jesus....I think I'm bleeding...I think you broke my nose!"

"You're fucking fine you puss-" Craig suddenly found himself knocked down when Tweek punched him in the cheek. "What the fuck!?"

"That's for fucking punching me you dick! All I wanted to do was understand what's going on with you, but all day you've been moody and acting like a total jerk!"

"Shut up!" Craig shouted as he kicks Tweek in the shin.

"Shit!" Tweek hissed as he clutched his leg. Craig then kicks him again, this time causing the boy to fall down. "Ugh! You know what! I don't even know why I even have feelings for you! You're just so...so...so infuriating!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're such a fucking weirdo and a fucking sadist!" Craig shouted as he punches Tweek in the arm.

"Sadist? If anything, you're the fucking sadist for making me go through all of this emotional crap!" Tweek exclaimed as he punches Craig in the face.

"Fuck! That was my fucking eye you dickweed!"

"Good!" Tweek shouted as he tries to punch Craig in the other eye. However, Craig blocks his attack and counterattacks by headbutting into Tweek's head. "Shit!"

The two kept fighting until a few kids comes walking by and watch the two fight. One them was Cartman.

"Hey guys! Craig and Tweek are fighting! It's so awesome!"

Soon, the two were surrounded by a bunch of students, all of which were yelling and cheering for them.

"Knock his teeth out Tweek!"

"Grab him by the hair Craig!"

"Go go go!"

"Shit...this is getting out of hand..." Token said.

"Go go go go go...go..." Clyde stops chanting when Token glares at him. "I mean...yeah...this is so getting out of...hand...ha ha ha..."

"Ugh! I seriously don't understand you Craig!"

"Neither do I!"

"Ow! Fuck! A-all I wanted was to understand how you feel Craig!"

"How I fucking feel? Shit! You want to know how I...ow!...feel?"

"Enough talking and more beating the shit out of each other!" Cartman shouted.

"Shut up Cartman!" Craig and Tweek shouted at him.

"Craig, just tell me how you feel!"

"Fine I'll fucking tell you! All day all I wanted to do was fucking tell you that...that...that I fucking like you alright!" Craig shouted.

Everything went silent after that. The crowd surrounding them stared at the two with wide eyes. Everyone didn't make a sound. Craig realized what he just said and covered his mouth as he started to blush in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he just said that in front of Tweek as well as the people around them.

"...Y...you what?" Tweek asked, his face was a scarlet red.

"...Well this became super gay all of a sudden..."

"What's going on here!?"

"Shit! the principal! Scatter!" The crowd ran away, leaving Craig and Tweek behind.

"Shit, we got to-" Before the two could leave, they felt someone grabbing their arm.

"So it's you two huh? Fighting in the halls? Well that deserves detention after school!"

The two were then dragged into the principal's office after that.

* * *

After school, the two were stuck in detention. They sat quietly next to each other in the classroom where the detention was being held. The two were glad that they weren't the only ones in there, but that still didn't make it awkward for the both of them.

"...So...you like me huh?" Tweek said.

"Ugh...don't you-"

"Quiet back there. This is detention."

"...Don't bring that up...please," Craig whispered.

"...I'm just...trying to take that information in...."

"Ugh..."

"...When exactly did you start to...you know?"

"...Probably when you tried helping me feel better that time...I don't know..."

"Huh..." Tweek went silent for a bit before starting again, "so...d-does that mean...our feelings are mutual n-now?"

"I guess," Craig sighed.

"...So...the reason you were acting weird was because..."

"Yeah...I was...nervous about telling you..."

"...And the reason you acting weird when you saw me with those girls?"

"...I guess...I was...jealous," Craig blushed.

"Huh...Craig Tucker....jealous of girls," Tweek said, almost started to laugh.

"Don't fucking laugh dude. It's embarrassing."

"No it's not...it's...cute...and it's nice knowing that you like me."

"...."

"...Sorry about hitting your eye..." Tweek said.

"...Well I'm sorry for punching you in the face..."

"Sorry for punching you in the face," Tweek laughs.

The two started to laugh as they apologize for beating each other up like that earlier.

"I said to be quiet. Do I need to add another hour to your detention?"

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again," Tweek said.

The two went silent, but they couldn't help but smile and look at each other.

Once detention was over and the two were outside. Craig thought of just heading home immediately, but was surprised to see Tweek standing there. Tweek looked nervous, and when Craig looked down at his hand, he noticed that his hand was held up a bit, but was slightly twitching. Guess Tweek will never get out of that habit of his.

Sighing, Craig walks towards him and grabs his hand. Tweek flinched when he felt Craig's hand holding his. The two didn't say anything, they simply stared at each other, then look away with red cheeks. They finally look ahead and headed home together.

They kept walking home with their hands entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this story for awhile. I've been busy with the Tweek's Monster Hotel comic on tumblr. I'll try to update as much as I can here, but don't expect much since I am busy with other stuff that needs my attention almost 100%


	6. I Love Tweek Tweak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally reached the end. I would have like to make this a bit longer, but as I said in the beginning, this was meant to be a short multi-chapter story, and I didn't want to drag this along any longer, so we're finally closing the curtains for this story so I can focus on my other stories and hope to stop making so many AUs!
> 
> I want to say, thank you all for reading and for all the kudos. I appreciate it! I hope you all will enjoy my other stories and more to come. With that, enjoy the final chapter of I Hate Tweek Tweak!

It's been a month since Craig and Tweek finally became official. Craig still couldn't believe he fell for the person he thought he hated, nonetheless, he was happy. He was happy to have someone to talk to about his feelings, he was happy to have someone he can cuddle up with, he was happy to hold Tweek's hand, he was happy to see him in the morning and getting kisses from day to night. Craig truly was happy.

"A-ah! Tweek! You're gonna s-stretch me out if you d-do that you...fuck!" Craig bit his lips as he hugged his pillow.

"S-sorry, you just feel...so good," Tweek panted as he tightly grabs Craig's hips as he thrust into him.

"Shit! I can't take it anymore, I'm going to come!" Craig hissed. Craig moaned as he came all over Tweek's sheets and his pillow. Tweek started moving his hips faster until he let his cock out and came all over Craig's back. "Sick dude," Craig sighed as he felt Tweek's sticky cum all over his back.

"Sorry, I'll clean it up," Tweek sighed as he grabs the box of tissue from his nightstand. "Did you really have to come all over my pillow though?"

"Not my fault that you were ramming into me like a fucking goat," Craig said.

"Gross dude, I don't want to know how goats have sex!"

"I wasn't talking about how they have sex! I was talking about how the males ram into each other to show dominance!"

"Hm...sorta reminds me of us," Tweek smiled. He finished cleaning Craig and his bed, and then lays on his bed.

"What to do you mean?"

"Oh come on, like you haven't been trying to fight me every time I beat you at something. You're like a goat that want to headbutt me when all I want to do is love you," Tweek placed his hand around Craig's waist and starts kissing Craig behind the ear.

"Fucker," Craig blushed. He suddenly straddles Tweek and glares at him. "Don't be so fucking cocky. Just because you're my boyfriend now doesn't mean I hate you any less."

"That makes no sense," Tweek whined, but nonetheless smiles at his boyfriends aggressive behavior.

"Jesus, you were really fucking rough with me today, I don't think I can handle having sex with you for a week," Craig winced as he tries to sit comfortably on Tweek's stomach.

"Hm...then wanna fuck me?" Tweek asked.

"...You sure? You seem so into the whole dominance shit," Craig said.

"I am...but that doesn't mean I don't mind being submissive...especially if it's you. I kinda enjoy seeing your aggressive side once in awhile."

"...You some sort of masochist or something?" Craig leans forward and smiles at him.

"Maybe...why don't we see for ourselves?" Tweek smiled.

Craig leans forward and kisses Tweek on the lips. If they kiss any longer then Craig knows he will be ready for another round.

Suddenly, Craig's phone rings and Craig pulls back. "Fucking seriously?"

"Ugh...I thought you turned that thing off. Remember the last time? When Clyde called you while we were in the middle of doing it?"

"Don't remind me, I tried so fucking hard to keep my voice normal while you were fucking me behind," Craig sighed. Craig grabs his cellphone and answers it, not caring who the number belongs to. "Who is it?" Craig sighed, he swears, if it was a person trying to cell him something, he would tell the guy to fuck off.

"...Craig?" Craig froze when he hears that familiar voice.

"...Thomas?" Craig gets off of Tweek and sits at the edge of Tweek's bed.

"Thomas..." Tweek said quietly. Tweek sits up and stares at Craig with a concerned face.

"...Thomas...what's up man? I haven't heard from you in awhile," Craig said.

"Yeah, sorry...I've just...shit! ...I've been distracted ever since I moved away from town..."

"I guess you would since you are in a relationship now..." Craig chuckles, but Tweek can tell it was forced.

"...I'm...I'm not in a relationship...not anymore at least..."

"Huh? You're not?"

"Nope...they uh...they broke up with me...they...fuck...they didn't even tell me why..." On the other line, Craig can hear the strain in Thomas' voice. It sounds like talking about his break up was really painful.

"...You alright?"

"...Y-yeah...I just...I ate talking about it is all...but hey...I'm actually in town for a visit...I was um...wondering if you want to catch up..."

"Oh..." Craig looks at Tweek and Tweek looks at him with concerned eyes.

"You sure you want to see him?" Tweek whispered.

"...This is Thomas...I know he won't hurt me..."

"But can your heart take it?" Tweek asked.

Craig smiles and leans forward to kiss Tweek on the cheek. "I'll be fine, I'm with you now, remember?"

"...Yeah...okay."

"Craig? You still there?"

"Sorry, just...talking to someone. I uh...I would love to catch up man. It's been awhile since we last talk after all..."

"Cool, I'll be at the Mal's Grocer. Just see me there."

"Sure thing...see you." Craig hangs up and lets out a sigh.

"...You sure you're going to be alright?" Tweek asked.

Craig smiles, "I'll be fine honey," Craig said.

"..." Tweek blushed, he always gets embarrassed when Craig gives him cute nicknames, but he was also happy at the same time, it meant that Craig truly does care for him. "Alright...but don't stay out too long with him...I hate the idea of you with another man," Tweek said.

"Don't be weird," Craig rolled his eyes and grabbed his pants. "...I'm actually glad Thomas is here...I can finally settle something with him once and for all..."

"...Craig? What does that mean?" Tweek asked.

"I'll tell you later," Craig smiled. Once he was finished dressing, he said goodbye to Tweek and left his house.

Once Craig was outside, the first thing Craig did was headed home, he needed to get something before he meets Thomas. He does need to settle something once and for all.

* * *

The walk to Mal's Grocers felt like it took hours to get to for Craig. Craig was nervous. He sees the familiar blonde standing in front of the grocers, Craig's heart tighten when he sees him. Thomas still looks the same, aside from the new hairstyle he had going on, still, Thomas was still Thomas.

"Hey," Craig said.

"You're here," Thomas smiled.

"I did promised didn't I?" Craig sighed as he crosses his arms.

"Glad you haven't changed," Thomas smiled.

"...I wouldn't say that," Craig said. Craig looks at Mal's Grocers. "Why'd you pick here to meet?"

"...I wanted to say hi to Mal. Seems he got that Kenny guy to replace me," Thomas said.

"Yep, and honestly, he does way better work than you do."

"Not my fault that you kept making out with me when I should be working," Thomas laughs. Craig smiles at the memory, but soon drops it. "...I missed you..."

"...I...missed you too," Thomas sighed. Thomas looks down at the ground, letting the cold air hit his face.

"...Thomas I-"

"Hey...wanna got to the park?" Thomas said.

"...The park?"

"Yeah, I want to see it again...with you..."

"Alright. Let's go," Craig said. The two walked next to each other as they headed to the park. The two were silent, but it wasn't awkward.

The two finally reached the park and the first thing they did was head towards the swings and sat down.

"Remember how you use to push me on the swings and you kept trying to push me hard enough so I would be flying?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, you kept saying how I was weak at pushing you."

"I did not!"

"Yes you were, I still remember every word you said to me."

"Well the joke was on me cause I remember how you pushed me so hard I actually flew off of the swing."

"Sorry again for that," Craig smiled.

"Nah man...I sorta deserved it for teasing you so much..." Thomas said.

The two sat there as they look at nothing. Craig knew that what he and Thomas had could never come back. Deep down, Craig still loves Thomas, but he loves Tweek now, he needed to let Thomas go, once and for all.

"Thomas...I'm glad you're back, really...but...I have something to say."

"Is it about the fact that you and Tweek are dating now?" Thomas said as he smiles at Craig.

"...You know?"

"Well...duh. I checked Facebook dude, a lot of kids from school were talking about it, then I see a picture of you and Tweek in his Facebook, and you said you were in a relationship. Of course I know."

"Oh..." Craig completely forgot that people were posting about him and Tweek online, even before they were really a couple. "...Well...yeah...must be a huge shocker, huh?"

"Kinda. I was surprised when I saw a post about it, but...I was also happy for you...but Tweek? Seriously?" Thomas smirked.

"Shut up...I wasn't expecting to like him either..." Craig blushed.

"...You know...when I heard about you and Tweek...I was a bit...jealous."

"What? You told me you weren't the jealous type!"

"I thought so too...but...it's like...fuck...I don't know...seeing you so happy with him...I can tell he makes you happier than I have ever done."

"Of course you made me happy."

"Yeah...but not that much," Thomas sighed, "actually...the reason I broke up with my ex was because...I couldn't stop thinking about you. Knowing how much Tweek made you happy...I was wondering if...if I did something wrong when we were together."

"Thomas...don't," Craig suddenly stands up and looks at Thomas with an angry look. "Just because we broke up doesn't mean I care about you any less. So don't ever think that you did something wrong. It just means...we weren't meant to be..."

"...You and your logic," Thomas sighed, "I get it. I'm actually over it now...I just wish...I wasn't so paranoid about the idea that I did something wrong...then maybe me and my ex wouldn't have broken up. They were sick of me for worrying that I was going to mess up...like how I thought I did with you..."

"Dude, don't be so dramatic. This ain't some stupid romance novel. This is real life. Not every relationship is perfect, there will be a few bumps here and there, but it takes a lot of conversations, hard work, and understanding each other for a relationship to actually work well enough. We both understood that what we had wasn't going to last much longer, and we both knew we need to move on..."

"...Craig..." Thomas suddenly starts tearing up and starts sniffling. "Thank you..."

"...I have something for you." Craig takes out a small box. He opens it and takes out a familiar looking ring. "Here."

"...The promise ring you got for me before I left? Why?"

"...I know...if I keep it...I'll never move on...but I also don't want to forget our history together. So...I want you to have the ring and remember me and what we use to be."

"Craig Tucker, I knew you were romantic, but I never...cock...thought you were this romantic," Thomas laughs, wiping his tears away.

"Just take the fucking ring you ass," Craig sighed.

Thomas smiles and takes the ring. Thomas looks at the engraving and smiled. "If I had never moved...would we still be together?"

"Who knows...I try to control my own fate, but there are times where we can't control everything...and that's okay," Craig sighed.

"Hm...that sounds about right," Thomas puts the ring on and admires it. "Now...you better get back to your boyfriend before he tries murdering me."

"...What?"

"He's been hiding behind that tree this entire time. I noticed him when I was tying my shoe earlier." Thomas said as he points at a mess of blonde hair hiding behind a tree behind them.

"That motherfucker!" Craig exclaimed.

"Easy Craig, he's your boyfriend after all," Thomas laughs.

"That's the problem," Craig sighed, he starts heading towards the tree.

"Craig...thanks. I needed this..."

"...Thomas...I hope you find someone you can spend the rest of your life with."

"Thanks...and try not to kill Tweek," Thomas said.

"Won't make any promises." Craig heads towards the tree and grabs Tweek by his hair. "Seriously? You couldn't wait for one hour?"

"I was worried! I was also really curious on what you were going to do! Ow! Stop pulling my hair like that!" Tweek exclaimed as he tries to pry Craig's hand off of his hair.

"Motherfucker, I should just break up with you right now and shove my foot right up that ass of yours!" Craig glared.

"Don't! If I'm going to have anything shove in my ass it would be your cock or a dildo!"

"Don't fucking change the topic you ass! We're going home right now!"

"Ow ow ow! Craig, let go! You're going to make me bald if you pull so hard!"

"Don't fucking care! Thomas, I'll talk to you later!"

"O-oh...okay...see you, and it was sorta nice seeing you too, Tweek," Thomas said.

"Bye Thomas! Ow! Craig! Stop pulling so hard!"

* * *

"Ow ow ow! Craig! Let go! You've been pulling my hair all the way to my house!" Tweek cried out as Craig continues to pull his hair till they reached Tweek's room.

"You fucking prick!" Craig finally lets go of Tweek's hair and pushes him on his bed. "Why were you there? I said I'd come back!"

"I was just really worried okay...I...I just...I know you still have feelings for him and I was worried that you...you wanted to go back to him..." Tweek looks down, feeling ashamed.

"You fucking idiot," Craig hits him on the head and pushes Tweek down. Craig then hovers over Tweek. "Yeah, I still have feelings for Thomas, but I love you the most. You're the only one I want to be with, the only one I want to kiss, the only one I want to text good morning and good night too, the only one I want to hug, and the only one I want to have sex with! So stop being a jealous little prick and trust me!"

"....I...I'm sorry Craig," Tweek said, he looks up at Craig, "I do trust you...I just...I'm so insecure about these sort of things...I've always wanted to be with you and I just...I was worried that you'll hate me again and just go back to being with Thomas..."

"...You fucking moron," Craig sighed, "I always hated you for beating me at almost about everything. Whether it was at school, at sports, or even at growing up, but you know the one thing that I don't hate you for beating me at?"

"W-what?" Tweek asked.

"Making me fall in in love with you, you fucking shit," Craig smiles at his boyfriend and kisses him on the lips.

"...Craig...I'm so happy right now I could...I could cry," Tweek exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you'll be crying in no time," Craig smirked as he starts taking off his jacket, then his shirt.

"...W-what are you doing?" Tweek asked, as he nervously stares at Craig.

"We're going to have sex, you ass hat," Craig said.

"Now?" Tweek blushed.

"Yep, but I'm punishing you," Craig smirked.

"Eh?" Craig suddenly grabs Tweek's hands and starts tying them up with his hat. Craig then starts taking off his pants then Tweek. "C-Craig...w-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to finally beat you at something Tweek. I'm going to make you a complete mess that you'll think twice before you try to stalk me."

"Craig...I don't know what you're-" Tweek gasped when Craig starts stroking Tweek's limp cock. "A-ah! W-wait a minute!"

"Shut up or else I'll get something to gag you with."

"Nnnngggg..." Tweek hissed as he got hard. "C-Craig...."

"Let's see..." Craig takes the lube from Tweek's dresser and starts putting it all over Tweek's cock. "Jesus...already this hard from just a simple touch? You really are a horn dog," Craig grinned.

"Craig...what exactly are you planning?" Tweek panted.

"You'll see, honey," Craig smiled. Craig takes the lube and starts fingering himself. "A-ah..." Craig moaned as he placed a hand on Tweek's chest.

Tweek stares at his boyfriend, feeling his cock throbbing and begging to be touched, but with Tweek's hands bound up, he couldn't do anything. "C-Craig, please?

"You want me to touch you cock?" Tweek nods his head, "Hm..." Craig leans forward until he was close to Tweek's ear, "nope." Craig kisses Tweek on the cheek and continued touching himself.

"Nnnnnggg Craig!" Tweek panted, his mouth water as Craig continued to finger himself, his cock twitch when Craig starts rubbing his own cock.

"Look how hard you make me Tweek," Craig panted as he stares down at his boyfriend, his eyes filled with lust. "I just want you to fuck me until your cum fills me up."

"A-ah...Craig, please," Tweek begged. His cock was begging for some sort of friction, for a single touch.

"Be patient babe, this is a punishment after all," Craig said. Craig leans back until his cock was close to Tweek's face. Craig pushed his cock down till it was touching Tweek's lips. "Start licking." Tweek eyes Craig's cock lovingly, he sticks out his tongue and starts licking the head. "A-ah...yeah...right there..." Craig bit his lip and he adds another finger into his prostate. "You love sucking my cock, huh?"

"Craig...please," Tweek begged, tears were forming in his eyes, his cock begging to be inside Craig.

"I guess you deserve it now, but I'm going at my own pace. Don't even try to move your hips," Craig said. Craig moves down and hovers over Tweek's cock. Craig then slowly lowers himself till he was riding on Tweek's cock.

"A-ah!" Tweek moaned as he feels Craig's walls hugging his cock. "Craig!"

"Shit...you're really big in my ass. Love how tight I am?"

"Yes!" Tweek exclaimed. Tweek starts thrusting his hips upward, but Craig glares at him and pushes his hips down to stop Tweek from moving.

"I said no moving asshole," Craig growled.

"C-Craig, please! I can't take it anymore!" Tweek moaned, he desperately wants to move his hips, but Craig wasn't letting him.

"If you stop moving babe, then I'll reward you," Craig said. Craig leans forward and starts kissing Tweek's jaw, his neck, then his chest.

"Nnnnngggg...Craig!" Tweek whined, the slightest movement that Craig was making was torture.

"I'm not moving Tweek...a-ah...this is punishment for not doing as I said," Craig said. Craig stuck out his tongue and started licking Tweek's nipples. "Fuck man, you're really erect here..."

"Fuck...Craig!" Tweek cried out. Tweek was sweating heavily, wishing Craig would move his hips or at least let him move. Tweek couldn't take it anymore.

"Shit...I can feel you throbbing inside of me. I feel like I'm going to come any second now," Craig panted as he starts touching himself. "Still...the plan here was suppose to make you come first..." Craig wiggles his hips, causing Tweek to arched his back.

"A-ah!" Tweek moaned.

"I can tell you're going to come any second, huh Tweek?" Craig smirked and then kisses Tweek on the lips.

Tweek realizes that Craig's hat that was tying his hands were coming loose, so with Tweek quickly pulled his hands away until they were free and grabs Craig's hips. "S-sorry for this," Tweek panted. Tweek sits up and starts thrusting into Craig.

"A-ah! Tweek!" Craig cried out as he clung onto Tweek's body.

"Fuck...I'm going to come!" Tweek shouted.

"Then do it," Craig whispered into Tweek's ear and then kisses him on the cheek.

"Nnnngggg....A-ah!" Tweek's body started spazzing as he came inside Craig.

"A-ah...fuck," Craig panted as he rubs his cock till he finally came himself. The two collapse on Tweek's bed and tried to catch their breaths. Craig used all of his energy to get on his hands and stare down at Tweek. "I win," Craig smirked.

"..." Tweek looks up at his boyfriend and smiles. "Glad you finally beat me at something, Craig." Tweek leans forward and kisses Craig on the lips. "...I really am sorry, Craig..."

"...You're forgiven," Craig smiled.

"I love you Craig," Tweek said as he hugs Craig's body close to his.

Craig stares at the blonde boy in front of him. After all these years of hating him, wishing he never existed, and thinking that they will never be part of each other's lives, he never felt so happy to be with this boy.

"I love you too, Tweek," Craig said and kisses the boy he loves so much.

Craig truly does love Tweek Tweak.

_**The end.** _


End file.
